Graduation
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Continuing from Graduation Appraoches. My take on the events of Graduation. With Kim's graduation on the horizon, how will life change for her and Shego? And will the world be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: Graduation

Chapter One.

Pairing: KIGO. Contains lesbian material. Don't like, don't read.

Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of the original creators, not me.

This story is the property of Mereel Skirata.

* * *

With a jingle of keys, the door opens and Anne Possible steps through, standing to one side, letting Kim and Shego walk in after her, before letting the door swing shut.

The house is empty, with the twins at school and James at work, but suddenly it feels complete again.  
It had been strangely lonely for her while Kim and Shego had been in the hospital.  
True, she had been able to visit them everyday since she worked there, but it hadn't been the same. She has lost count of the times over the past week she had walked passed Kim's room and expected to see them inside.

This must be what it feels like when your kids move away.

She shakes her head, pushing those thoughts away.  
Our family is back together again. That's all that matters.'

Anne fills the kettle, leaving it to boil as she puts some fresh teabags in the pot.  
Strange, really. How her view of Shego has changed so rapidly.  
She has gone from being a enemy of Kim s, to a lost girl with nowhere to go, to Kim's girlfriend, to practically being part of the family.

Glancing over her shoulder at the pair who are slumped in two chairs around the kitchen table.  
Kim resting her head in her hands, Shego's flat on the table, her face obscured by her hair.  
It is only natural that they should be tired. A whole barrage of tests had to be done before they could be released, particularly on Kim's heart.  
Being woken early combined with the blood they had to give has left them very lethargic.

I place a steaming cup of tea in front of both of them, keeping the third for myself.

All I have to do is keep them from overexerting themselves for a few days, just to give their bodies a chance to recover.

If I have my way, that will start right now with them getting a few hours of much needed sleep.

When they finish their tea, I practically escort them upstairs.

"Night, mum." Kim says as she shuts the door behind her. Shego is already sitting on the bed, slipping her shoes off. That is about a far as she gets though, obviously too exhausted to bother with anything else. She climbs under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. Kim decides that she should change into her pyjamas, but as soon as she sits down to remove her footwear, getting up again seems like too much of an effort. Shego smiles as Kim slides in next to her, kissing her softly on the cheek, a personal welcome home, before her eyes slide closed. They are asleep in seconds, lulled by the sound of each other s breathing.

* * *

Someone who isn't sleeping peacefully is Dr Drakken. The small room that he had been shown to by Warmonga is very cramped, with no windows, the only light emanating from a small strip on the ceiling.

The bed, although little more than a shelf attached to the wall, is comfortable enough.  
But the lack of natural light, and the regular pattern of day and night makes it difficult to sleep.

Still, he muses to himself, it beats a life in prison, which is certainly what awaits him back on Earth.

He should definitely thank Warmonga for that, when she comes back for him.  
He can't really tell how long it has been since he saw her. Days at least.

As if in answer to his thoughts, the door slides back and a familiar voice calls out to him.  
"Step outside, now."

" Warmonga, about time." He grumbles, stepping out into the corridor.

Whatever he had been going to say next died in his throat as he saw the person standing next to Warmonga.

If anything, he was even taller than her, dressed in what could only be called armour. All cold metal and sharp spikes.

Drakken cringes back from the red eyes gazing at him from under the helmet.

The voice that erupts from it cuts like the sword strapped across his back.

"Human, Warmonga assures me that you may be of some use to us. I have seen little to prove it so far, but you will be given a chance to do so. Follow me."

"Err, yes. Certainly. But, ummm, where are we, exactly?"

"Follow, human. Or die where you stand. The choice is yours."

Forcing his shaking legs to cooperate, Drakken trails behind the two huge, hulking aliens, until they reach a much larger room than the one they left.

This room is just as spartan, but filled with an assortment of alien machines.  
The scientist in Drakken realises that they are years beyond Earth technology.

They are also clearly broken. Almost all of them are sporting jagged holes in the hulls, the metal seemingly ripped open from the inside.  
One looks like it has been melted, just a fused mass of twisted metal.

Warhok takes in the contents of the room with one sweep of his massive arm.  
"These are the remains of our War machines that have been too badly damaged to be of use to us. Long ago, our species lost the knowledge to maintain and repair them.  
If you wish to live to see another day, you will repair one. If you don't, then you are as useless as I believed. And I will kill you myself. Warmonga will assist you."

He strides out, leaving Drakken surrounded by piles of broken, alien junk.

Strange, how impending death can focus the mind. Drakken points at one tank, asking Warmonga to bring it to him.

* * *

Shego creeps around the edge of the building, her back pressed against the rough stone. She moves cautiously, listening for any sound that would indicate that her enemy is close. Carefully watching the shadows and peering into the undergrowth, alert for even the smallest movement.

She squeezes her weapon against her chest, checking that it is loaded, before she leans around the corner.  
Movement catches her eye. A figure retreating behind the shed across from her.

Breaking into a jog, she pursues it.  
Around the other side, she sees her prey trapped against the wall.

Something in his eyes prompts her to duck, the shot from the person behind her flying through where her head had been.

She spins, firing back, the stream of water hitting Jim full in the face, leaving him spluttering.

Laughing as she drenches him, she forgot about Tim, until something cold hits her shirt.

Now he is laughing, emptying the tank at her. Jim joins in, firing until her shirt is soaked.

Shego raises her hands in mock surrender.  
"Okay. Okay. You got me."

the Tweebs lower their weapons. Jim wipes his wet hair back out of his eyes.  
"How did you know I was there? I was sure I didn't make any noise."

Shego laughs again, "Blame your brother. He was watching you approach. I could see his eyes following you."

Before either of them reply, another voice is heard behind them.

"Well, I'm glad to see you haven't lost your deadly instincts. Even if you are applying them to childish games."

Shego stands, moving in front of the twins,  
"Jim, Tim, go get your sister."

"But.."

"Go. Now."

As they head back into the house, Shego advances on the newcomer.

"Maybe I should show you how much I haven't lost. What do you want here?"  
Even her soaked shirt clinging uncomfortably to her skin doesn't make her look any less menacing.

He raises one hand off the cane he is resting on, holding it out in front of him, as a gesture of innocence. Hovering behind him is a younger man, with the same dark skin.  
"So suspicious of me. Can I not come to visit an old friend when I hear she is injured? My son has been beside himself with worry. He still thinks very highly of you."

Shego laughs at that, not mirthfully like before, but a short, sharp derisive laugh.  
Still, the younger of the pair does look rather strained, as if he has been deprived of sleep recently.  
The rest is probably bs , though.

"Hah. Old friend? The last thing you said to me was that you no longer required my services. You fired me, as I recall."

Kim arrives at that point, rushing to my side.  
"Shego, the Tweebs said...Senor Senior? What are you doing here?"

"As I was explaining to your lovely companion here, the primary purpose of my visit is to check on her health given her recent wounds. I also came to make you an offer. One that will be of great interest to you as well."

Both Shego and Kim look sceptical at this.  
"What kind of offer?"

"An offer about your future, my dear. Have you not considered what you will do with your time now that you are not tied down to Drakken. I am involved with a private security firm. Providing them a little funding to help them get started. And this is a venture that would be in a lot stronger position with you involved."

"Really? And what services would this 'private security firm' provide? Extra muscle for 'freedom fighters?' Something along those lines?"

"No. No. Those markets are far too risky. Corporate security. Protection for high class events. Guarding research facilities. Maybe a little professional infiltration, to test security. Possibly military contracts. All completely legitimate. I would never involve you in anything illegal."

"Okay. But why me? What could I bring to this organisation that dozens of mercenaries or former soldiers couldn't?"

"You sell yourself short, my dear. You have very valuable knowledge and experience to impart. Your experience with a significant number of villains for example. You know how they operate, how they think. As well as your physical skills. Your expertise as a thief. Or a counter thief, perhaps. Not to mention your unique abilities. The associate I mentioned you to is very interested in you passing on your skills to other operatives."

"And what's in it for me, should I agree?"

"That is not for me to say. My associate will be contacting you shortly. I do hope you will give this offer due consideration."

With that he departs, Junior behind him.  
The sound of a helicopter can be heard, the rotor picking up speed, then fading into the distance.

Kim wraps an arm around Shego's waist, trying to comfort her.  
But she still has to ask uncomfortable questions.

"Shego, are you thinking about this? I mean, are you considering accepting this?"

"I don't know. Of course I'm thinking about it. But I don't know if I'll do it. There aren't many jobs out there for someone with my past, though. And I don't want that record hanging over me for ever."

"Well, when you put it like that, I think you should do it."

"Really. You think so? I mean your okay with it. With me doing it?"

"Sure. It's not illegal right. So you should go for it. This is about your future."

Shego kisses her on the lips, "No Kimmie. This is about our future. So, I want you involved in this. Let Senor's friend know that he is dealing with both of us. If one of us doesn't like it, we both don't like it."

Kim hugs Shego closer, not caring about the water that is soaking into her top, leading her back inside the house.

"Let's get you back inside and out of these wet clothes. After that, we can talk this over. And we can get Wade to check it out. Try and locate this private security company. If it is dodgy, he'll find out."

* * *

The solid wall of reinforced concrete shudders, spider webs of cracks flowing out across it's surface. Another shudder and the cracks widen. Then the wall fractures, chunks of masonry and spears of the steel bars flying everywhere.

Through the hole that has just been made, a vehicle rolls in, it's heavy treads crumbling the floor as it turns.  
You would have been forgiven for calling it a tank.  
The body is much the same, a frame covered in thick metal, but one solid smooth piece, not individual overlapping plates.  
The familiar large gun barrel is missing too. Not missing as in there is a visible hole where it should be. In fact there is no visible weapon ports or emplacements anywhere. The only place where the texture of the hull changes is the strip of what looks like black Plexiglas, obviously the cover for the cockpit.

Hearing the noise of the violent entry, a series of armoured figures appears around the corner.  
The mechanised units pilot smiles to himself, his mouth the only part of his face visible under his helmet.

This is Professor Dementor's base alright. Following his orders, he keys the button that would have activated the long range comm. signal.

"Dr Director, we have penetrated the base. Armour 1 will proceed along this corridor to the North, Armour 2 will head to the South. Will report back when we located the target. Experiencing minor resistance and light weapons fire. Hull and viewport are holding up. Request permission to deploy counter measures."

The voice that replies is calm and steady, in contrast to the youthful enthusiasm of the pilot.  
"Permission granted. Keep it non-lethal though."

"Roger that. Armour One out."

He sigh, turning to face his co-pilot, seated behind and to the left of him, manning the scanner and secondary weapons console.  
"She never lets me play with the big toys."

The other woman laughs, "You do realise the only time we will have to use them is when we are in serious trouble, don't you. By the way, we are still being shot at. Could you at least pretend we are in danger?"

"Shoot. Sorry about that. Deploying Primary countermeasure. Aiming. Firing."

Part of the previously unbroken shell retraces, a trio of small gun barrels emerging from the front.  
The guards try to dive away or otherwise dodge, but the first three rounds fire anyway, one catching two guards, the last two hitting individual targets.  
The shells hit, breaking apart into a series of filaments that wrap around them as if they have a mind of their own.

The more they struggle, the more they get tangled up in them.  
With a series of soft bangs, the small explosive charges launching more shells, taking down a couple more guards, before the remaining four turn and run.

The vehicle drives forward a few more paces, then suddenly screeches to a halt, throwing the copilot hard against the restraints fixed to her seat.

"Hey, Karl, watch it, will you. What's the hold up, anyway?"

"Dr Director said keep it non-lethal, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I can't just drive over them, can I?"  
He points to the collection of prisoners, that lie in their path, struggling in their bonds.

Suddenly, the air shimmers around each one and they vanish without a sound.

Dr Director s voice crackles out of the comm.  
"For the purposes of this simulation, treat it as if you are accompanied by a troop unit. They will remove all captured enemies. Now, continue as planned."

Back in the control booth, Dr Director watches as the unit continues with the simulation. The tank having been placed on treadmill to simulate movement, connected to a series of computers feeding in tactical and environmental data to the cockpit.

"He's right. That could be a problem if we have to do any inter-building operations. If we really are going to try and conduct assaults with non- lethal weapons, we will end up having to restrain and detain a lot of suspects."

"Agent Du, are you suggesting we aim for a high body count just to make our job easier?"

"Not at all, Doctor. Simply considering the logistics. If you will excuse me, I am due in the lab to assist with the development of the new personnel combat system."

Dr Director returns her attention to the screen, particularly interested in the statistics, comparing this run against the one done previously with standard troops.  
The figures are all significantly higher. Once they start producing these things, rather than relying on this one that they patched up from a damaged Lowardian model, then Global Justice will have a serious advantage.

* * *

Drakken fights the urge to drag his hand over his forehead, to wipe away the sweat that has accumulated there. The sweat is not a result of the work he did repairing the Lowardian machine.

No, it is being produced by that old human reaction; fear.  
All he can hear as the machine is examined and testing, drowning out all other sounds, is the memory of Warhok's threat of a painful death should he not completely repair it.

The main power unit has started up, filling the room with a low bass rumble. He was able to get that fixed relatively easily. What he is less sure about is the myriad collection of secondary systems. How could he really know that he had found and fixed them all?

So, all he can do is stand waiting, trying to stop his shaking legs from collapsing beneath him.

After a brief discussion with Warmonga, Warhok turns away from her, advancing on Drakken, who feels his pulse start to race faster.  
The alien warlords face is unreadable.

"Very well, human. You have proved Warmonga's faith in you. You may well be able to perform the task that we require of you."

"And what task would that be?"

"You will find out soon enough. We are in orbit around the planet you call Saturn. We have to recover something from the surface. Then you will have the honour of providing the greatest service to the Lowardian race that any being could ever hope to."

Relief flooding his body and mind, Drakken is lead back to his cell, his face breaking out into a smug grin.

Warhok watches him depart, speaking softly to himself, "Whether you desire it or not."

Warmonga's ship touches down on the surface of Saturn, the downdraft of the drives churning the desolate landscape.  
Clad in thick space suits she and Warhok quickly move away from the ship, directed by a common purpose.

They stop in front of an object half buried in the snow, covered in a thick layer of solid ice. A few blasts from Warmonga's ray gun clears that away. The bright electric blue surface underneath isn't even scratched.  
Warhok traces his hands over the symbols that decorate the top of the coffin shaped box, as if comparing them to something.  
His face breaks into a savage smile.  
"This is it. The markings are an exact match to the historical records. Contact the mother ship. Tell them we are returning with the prize."

A hushed silence falls over the Lowardian docking bay as Warmonga's ship slides in through the atmospheric shield that stops the air rushing out into space, turning through ninety degrees and landing softly on the deck.  
Everyone on the ship knows what she is carrying and what its discovery will mean to their people.

The crowd surges forward, as soon as the drives shut down, eager to see this object that has been revered in Lowardian folklore for as long as anyone can remember.  
Warhok steps out first, right into the middle of the crowd, forcing them back, clearing a space around the ramp. Anyone that didn't heed his instructions at first was driven back by his fists. His voice roared out above the din of excited chattering.  
"Get back. Get back! Bring the blue human here."

A warrior barges through the press of bodies, dragging a struggling Drakken with him.

He is dumped ungracefully before Warhok, who hauls him to his feet, "The time has come, human. The Great Blue had been found. You will activate it and a new age for the Lowardian People will begin."

A massive cheer rolls from the crowd at this pronouncement, so loud that Drakken claps his hands over his ears.

"And how do I do that?"

Warhok answered coldly, "Your touch will be sufficient. Simply lay your hand on the surface. The Great Blue will do the rest."

Hesitantly, Drakken steps forward, gingerly touching the cold metal with a finger.  
When nothing bad happened, he pressed his palm flat on it.  
The box did nothing for a few seconds, then it started to shake violently, emitting an eerie whine.

Jerking his hand back, Drakken took a few steps away, watching the object nervously.  
With a slight hiss, the top plate cracks in two, hinging back very much like the coffin it resembles. The whole room and everyone in it is bathed in a pale blue light.

With a flurry of motion, a metal cable whips out from inside it, wrapping around Drakkens wrist. With a gasp of pain, he tries to pull it loose. The box is now floating, standing upright, advancing towards him. He turns to run forgetting about the cable that connects him to it. Another lashes out, securing his other wrist. Slowly, inevitable he is being pulled into the glowing light. He is screaming, crying out incoherently, desperately trying to free himself.  
As he approaches the edge, more cables appear, wrapping around his torso, legs, arms and neck. Soon his whole body except for his face is covered in the writhing metal mass. With one last anguished scream he is dragged completely inside, the lid sealing itself, cutting off any sound he might make.  
The box topples backwards, landing with a crash.  
The symbols on the front are slowly pulsating.  
Warhok smiles to himself, "Now we wait."

* * *

The call that Shego had been waiting for, and dreading, came one morning two weeks later. Shego, sitting on the edge of the bed she shared with Kim, wrapped in a towel, drying her hair with another one.  
Her hands stopping suddenly, as the cell phone next to her began to ring. Dropping the towel, she picked it up, flipping it open, glancing at the caller ID. 'Trinity Security Services - number withheld.'

That makes sense. A company like this would be rather secretive. But that seemed to be the only thing they had to hide. Wade's complete check on them had turned up nothing suspicious.

So, it really was down to Shego to choose to go with it or not.

Sighing, she connected the call.

"Good afternoon, Ms Go."

Shego hadn't expected this associate of Senor Seniors to be a woman, though.

Not hearing a reply, the voice continues.  
"My name is Trinity. Head of Trinity Security Services. I was wondering if you had considered my offer."

One point to her, Shego mused. She gets straight down to business.

"Yeah, I've considered it though. But I still have some questions. Senor Senior was a little vague about some of the details. Like why you need me. There must be dozens of mercenaries or former soldiers that could do the job."

"I think you sell yourself short, Ms Go. But to answer your questions. First, your experience with certain members of the criminal underworld, maybe more than even Ms Possible knows about, would be invaluable. You have intelligence about how they operate.  
Secondly, your physical skills. As well as your combat abilities, you are a skilled as a thief, as well as espionage and intrusion. All of which could be applied to countering those activities.  
And finally, your unique abilities would be quite an asset."

Shego bristles at the mention of Kimmie's name. Trying not to think about how much she could know, Shego continues.

"Okay, let's say I agree. What would I be expected to do? And what do I get out of it."

"Well, at the beginning I would be relying on you to be the front man, you might say. Meeting with clients, negotiating for fees, assessing any existing security they may have, as well as plugging any weak points. Anything you need in the way of equipment we can acquire."

"So basically I'll be doing the same job I did for Drakken, just reversed. Protecting places, instead of breaking into them. But I still take all the risks, while you sit back in your office, right?"

The voice on the other end hesitates for a few seconds. When she does reply, it sounds like she is angry or sad. Maybe both.

"Shego, I would gladly join you in the field if I could. But that is impossible. You won't be taking all the risks though. I do have a few operatives already on the payroll. And we are looking to recruit more very soon. Look, why don't you come over and have a look around. I can have a car at your place in an hour."

Shego's tone becomes icy, as he realises that this unknown woman has her address.  
"Oh, so Senior told you where I live did he?"

She doesn't seem put out by the anger in Shego's voice.  
"Yes, he did. But you can rely on my discretion. So, will you come?"

"You still haven't told me what I get out of it."

"Okay. Apart from a generous salary, you will have a chance to change how the world sees you. Right now all they know is Shego, the thief. But five years from now, you could be a successful public figure. A well respected member of society. This gives you the chance to live the normal life you seem to crave now. How can you and Ms Possible really do that with your past hanging over you? What if you want to have kids? Get them into a school? There is no way anyone would let you. You know that. But help me and I can make those records not matter."

"How? A little creative record keeping and poof, there they go?"

"No. By standing up for you. As I would do for anyone who worked for me. I'll send the car. Just think about it. And that invitation extends to Ms. Possible, as well."

So, just over an hour later, Shego steps out of the car, a nondescript back humvee, holding the door open for Kim, slowly casting her eyes over the surroundings. Given the length of time they have been driving, they could either be in Lowerton or Upperton. And this really doesn't look like a building in Lowerton.

They have pulled up in an underground car park, the spotless White Walls made even brighter by the powerful lights fixed to the ceiling. Their driver, dressed like a chauffeur in black suit and cap, directs them to a lift, the doors sliding closed without a sound and the lift begins to ascend.

It is only a few minutes before the doors open again, revealing a long hallway.  
Shego had expected to be in a large office block, but this place more had the feel of a mansion. Of course, with the windows of the car completely opaque, they could have driven up to one and she wouldn't have noticed.

The hallway, lavishly decorated with a plush carpet and numerous pictures lining the walls, along with a few statues on stone plinths, connects to a series of doors, one of which is simply marked study. And that is the one that they are lead to. Knocking once, their guide opens the door for them, standing back to allow Kim and Shego to enter. Then moving to stand behind the woman seated at the desk.

The woman Shego assumes is Trinity welcomes them as the advance, Kim taking the proffered hand and shaking it. If the woman is put out by Shego's refusal to do so, she doesn't show it. Her dark skin and hair marking her as being of Germanic descent.

"Thank you for coming, Shego. Ms Possible. Please take a seat."

"Kim is fine." Kim replies as she settles into the leather arm chair.

"Kim it is then. Shego, I apologise for being so direct, but I need your answer. Without your skills, I honestly believe that I can't make this dream of mine a reality. In short, I need you. And I think you need me."

"Really? How did you work that out?"

"I'm offering you a second chance, Shego. A chance to move away from the life you hate. I was offered the same chance once. But like you, I had to lose everything."

Kim at least is interested.  
"How do you mean?"

"My father wasn't a good man. A rich one at that. I was quite literally born with the silver spoon in my mouth. And all he did with his money was use it to make more money. Selling arms and equipment to terrorists, cheap nasty stuff, but at inflated prices. Numerous dealings on the black Market, trafficking drugs and other contraband, even prostitution. Anything that would increase his fortune. He doted on me, though. Always buying me anything I wanted. I was always so pleased with these gifts that I never cared where they came from. Then one day, some 'satisfied' customers placed a bomb in the car my father and I were going to use. But the detonators weren't the most reliable. The device exploded just as I was getting in. Father was killed instantly, but I was blown clear."

"So you father dies and you escape unscathed? And you got all his money? Doesn't sound that bad a deal."

"Yes, Shego. That's correct. Except for one thing. I didn't get away unhurt."

She moves around to the front of the desk, accompanied by an electric whirring.  
My eyebrows raise, as I take in the details of the wheelchair she is sitting in.

"Some of the shrapnel pierced my back. The damage to my spine was irreparable. I would have died if Dee hadn't been nearby and got me to a hospital as quickly as she did, even if she did break quite a few traffic laws along the way."

The woman behind Trinity placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling tightly, despite the memories that had been revived.

"Hey, it's not like I killed anybody. And I never meant to sideswipe that squad car. Anyway, what's a couple of fines if they keep you alive."

"Actually, it was ten fines and a three year ban, but who's counting?"

Trinity turns back to her guests, "Dee here will be your driver, Shego. She will ferry you and your team, plus any equipment you need to where ever you need to go. She is rated on almost any type of car, as well as being an able helicopter pilot."

Just then, the phone on the desk rings.  
Trinity sighs, rolling back towards it.  
"I have to take this. Dee, why don't you take Shego and Kim and show them the rest of the place. I'll catch you up."

Dee opens the door, holding it open for Shego and Kim, then falling into step beside them.  
"If I can say so, I really hope that you take the job. Trinity wasn't exaggerating, you know. No one else could do this as well as you. I don't want to have to go with the number two choice."

"Why not? There must be lots of people that you could pick. They can't be that bad."

"Because there is no second choice. Trinity wants you. And is willing to back you all the way. A lot of people aren't going to be happy about this, what with you being put into such a significant position. A position which, the way they see it, you could use to do great harm."

Kim and Shego exchange a glance at this bit of news, "Like who?"

"Like the F.B.I, C.I.A and a number of intelligence agencies around the world.  
The only one that seems to be on your side is Global Justice. And we only think that because they haven't said anything one way or the other."

"If they had anything on me, if they are so worried about me, then they would have arrested me by now."

"That s because if you stay in Middleton, you aren't as much of a threat. But working here, with access to all of our resources, that is a concern to them.  
But like I said, Trinity is prepared to vouch for you personally and that counts for a lot. She has a lot of clout when it counts. Anyway, here we are. First stop on the ground tour. The armoury. I know that you don't put much stock in weapons. But some of the other team members we have been considering do, so we need a good selection. We also have a collection a various gadgets that we think could be useful. Electronic lock picks, listening devices, miniature cameras, that sort of thing. They re in the next room. When you walk in, you feel like you've stepped into a James Bond movie."

Shego takes in the collection with a practiced eye. She has to admit that some of this stuff looks really quite useful for the jobs that Trinity has in mind.  
Picking up a small ear piece transmitter, Shego also admits to herself that she is wavering. She had come here with the intention of hearing the woman out, then just saying shove it. Not that Trinity s sob story or platitudes about supporting her have swayed her mind.  
No, it is more the promise of the future that has almost convinced her. A future that she has been considering more and more lately.  
With Kim about to graduate, everything is going to change. Kim could want almost any one of the things that Trinity mentioned.

But Trinity is right, there is no way any of that will happen with her past hanging over her.  
Maybe taking this job is not too high a price to pay to give her and Kim some kind of future.

Trinity catches up with them at the mansions gym, heading straight for Shego, obviously intending to continue trying to convince her.  
Shego holds up a hand, cutting her off.  
"Don't bother."  
Trinity s face falls a little, expecting her to say no, then she breaks into a smile when she speaks.  
"I'll do it. Sign me up."

END

* * *

Okay, there it is. The first chapter of Graduation. To all the people that have been waiting for it, I am so sorry that it took so long. I've been busy with so many things, that fan fiction writing just gets pushed back. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

Mereel.


	2. Chapter 2

Graduation chapter 2  
Paring: Kigo.

Warning: this story contains yuri/lesbian elements. Don't like, don't read.

Kim Possible and all releated characters are property of the original creator, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for fun, not profit.

* * *

Kim stands in front of the mirror, smoothing down the front of her clothes, before turning around to check the back, moving slowly, taking extra care not to crease the black gown. She doesn't want to ruin it. She wants it to look perfect for the ceremony. Despite the fact that she still thinks that she looks a bit silly in it, really. Especially when she slips the mortar board on her head. It's not something she is used to wearing. Plus she keeps feeling that it is about to slip off her head every step makes it even more uncomfortable. She has to fight the urge to grab out for it.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?"

Turning her attention away from the book she reading, Shego looks up from her comfortable sprawl on the bed. "You look perfect, Princess. Trust me. And you will on the night, too."

Taking the gown off again and hanging it up neatly in her wardrobe, Kim drops down onto the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her lover..

"You think so?"

"I know so."

**Lowardian Fleet, orbiting Saturn**

It has been almost a month since Warmonga recovered the mysterious Great Blue and still the box lies in the hanger, as inert as the day it absorbed Drakken.

For the first few days afterwards, a constant stream of Lowardians had been pilling in to see it, eagerly awaiting something happening. But now, that initial interest is waning and the crew are starting to question if something has gone wrong. Some are even asking whether this thing is even really the Great Blue.

Despite his aggressive action to quash that rebellious talk, secretly Warhok has his doubts. With so much knowledge about the great blue lost, he is starting to wonder if there is something else that should have been done. Maybe the pulsing symbols on the surface of the box are trying to tell him something. Something that he should have done. Or is supposed to be doing.

"My people are growing impatient. They have been expecting the magnificent Lowardian conquest to begin again, exactly as the legends tell. My people dream of glory. They dream of great victories, of the arm of the Lowardian Empire stretching across the galaxy."

He pauses, as he notices Warmonga standing in the door of his quarters. He must have missed the sound of it opening.

"You do know that you are talking to yourself, right?"

Before he can reply the shrill tone of an incoming inter-ship communication cuts him off.

The voice sounds terrified and awed at the same time.

"My lord Warhok, the great blue. Something is happening."

Not waiting to hear the rest, Warhok tears out of his darkened quarters, hurrying to the hanger, Warmonga close behind him.

As he steps inside, he sees that the great blue is vibrating, the boxy shape giving off an eerie hum. As the collected Lowardian's look on, it rises up, the surface seeming to ripple and shimmer.

Then the whole thing almost liquefies, the metal contracting and shrinking until it forms a humanoid form. Its head a dome of smooth, unblemished metal, with two deep black wells for eyes. The rest of its body is equally smooth and unremarkable, expect for the brilliant blue sheen of its armour.

The cold dark eyes scan over the hanger, the blue beam of light that springs forward from them tracking over the walls and floor. The beam dies and the great blue advances towards the hatch that leads out to the rest of the ship. The assembled crowd scrambles to get out of its way, pushing and shoving each other in their haste. Warhok thrusts out a hand to grab it, to make it stop.

"What is your purpose? What do you intend to do? Listen to me. You are the Great Blue. I am the Lowardian Commander. You will obey me."

Then pulls it back with a hiss of pain. The skin on his palm is blackened and burned.

The Great Blue turns it eyes towards him, boring into him. It speaks with a voice that is both Drakken's and not, at the same time. It has the same tone and inflection, but with a harsh metallic edge to it.

"Correct. I am the Great Blue. You are the Lowardian Commander. But make no mistake. YOU will obey me."

Warhok can barely speak. But he manages somehow.

"This is not right. The legends speak of you aiding the Lowardian people to great conquests."

"What you speak of did indeed come to pass. Except, I did not aid your people. I lead them. Your people were primitive race. Possessing great strength, yes. But little more than savages. Looking for leadership. I see that nothing much has changed. But once again, I will take them to the farthest starts, with or without you."

As if this conversation hadn't even happened, the great blue continued onwards, methodically marching onwards towards the storage area for the damaged Lowardian mechs.

Moving towards the centre of the room, more on the tentacles that had secured Drakken spring forth, plunging into the hulls of the wrecks. The hulls seem to writhe, as if something alive is crawling beneath them. Then Before the astonished eyes of the onlookers, the machines slowly rise, turning and lining up in regimented rows, the rumble of their engines filling the air.

Even the oldest, most corroded and rusted now look brand new, their hulls the same lustrous blue as the Great Blue.

Over the next few hours, the Great Blue moves slowly, methodically through the ships of the Lowardian fleet, activating long abandoned machinery that had lain dormant for years uncounted. The small collection of assault vehicles is only the tip of the iceberg. Huge towering drop ships, capable of transporting hundreds of troops, are awakening. Now that all of the weapons have been reactivated, the Great Blue has taken over the bridge of Warhok's ship, its tendrils plugged into every console. From here, it begins issuing orders to the rest of the fleet, which are obeyed without question. Orders issuing landing coordinates and objects when they get there. Warhok stares in wonder at the map the great blue is projecting, at the red points that indicate landing positions on the surface of the tiny blue planet.

**Middleton High**

Kim is nervous, fiddling with the sash of her robe just to have something to do with her hands. Stop it. She tells herself. Just relax. But she can't. It's not the ceremony that is making her nervous, or even the prospect of the speech she has to give. Those things she can handle. No. It's that after tonight, everything will change. She glances up at the stands that surround football field, that are usually full of cheering supporters, to the collection of seats where her family is watching, her mother, her father, her two brothers, even her grandmother had made it down here. And seated in the middle of them, is Shego, her mother's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Even from here she can see the proud looks of her family, along with Shego's comforting gaze.

Not wanting to stare too much, in case it distracts her, she swings her gaze away from them quickly, then just as quickly drags it back to the top of the stands. Just for a second, she thought she saw.. No, she couldn't have. It must have been her imagination.

* * *

In the collection of tunnels and vents that run under the playing field, a group of figures wait, shrouded in the shadows. Two of them are standing apart from the rest, clearly having a heated discussion.

"Why didn't you go down and see her? That's why we came, isn't it."

The second figure hesitates for a heartbeat, then sighs. "It's not that easy. I knew it would be hard, but not this hard. I hurt her, you know. I really did. I just can't walk up to her and say 'Hi, KP. How's things?' like I used to. Anyway, we could be worrying her over nothing. These..feelings, could they be wrong? I mean, has he ever made a mistake about something like this?"

"Yes. The warnings are not always that clear. Sometimes they have been misread. But not this time. Danger surrounds Kim Possible. And we must be here when it happens."

Back in the stands, Shego watches as Kim takes to the stage. She really does look beautiful, whatever doubts she may have about that.

As Kim starts her speech, Shego doesn't really take in the words, so much as their meaning. The promise of new beginnings. Of moving away from the familiar, the comforting, even from things that have been outgrown. And taking the first steps towards the unknown, the challenges that lie ahead. In short, the future.

**Global Justice Headquarters**

Another person that the future is of great concern too is Dr Director, specifically the future that relates to the Lowardian Fleet that is currently still in orbit around Saturn. How long it will remain there, she has no idea. But at least they will have plenty of warning when they do finally attack. The Lowardians have yet to notice the small satellite that has been observing them since they arrived.

Meanwhile all they can do is prepare as best they can. All of the world's major governments have been informed, and they are all drawing up response scenarios and contingency plans. Just a lot of paperwork really, but they are a first step to countering a Lowardian invasion.

Speaking of paperwork, Dr Director turns back to her desk and the pile of A4 sheets that sit there. She sighs. She had better get down to it.

Suddenly all the lights go out, leaving her in pitch blackness for about thirty seconds, before the room is bathed in the pale red emergency lighting.

A power cut, is her first thought, until she turns around and sees what is hovering outside the window of her office, a few hundred metres away from the building. A Lowardian spaceship.

How the hell did that get here? The probe should have alerted the observation team if any ship left the cluster. That is the thought running through her head as she sprints to the control room.

Backup power has kicked in here as well. But all of the systems are still running. If GJ loses power from the main grid, it's onsite generator starts up, all of the power being directed to the control room. With the computers there still working, they can distribute that power where they need it manually. And right now, that means the hangers.

Standing in the centre of the room, Agent Du is already giving those orders. An attack on HQ had been foreseen and prepared for.

Without having to even glance at a monitor, Dr Director knows that crews in the hanger will be scrambling to get the tanks deployed. These vehicles based on Lowardian technology should prove a good defence, one that they aren't expecting.

In front of the building, the hanger doors rise, the five tanks advancing to circle the alien ship.

They don't bother with any warnings, Global Justice has the authority to take whatever measures are deemed necessary to protect itself if attacked. And the Lowardians aren't protected by earth law anyway.

On Dr Director's order, they open fire. Not the capture rounds they had used during the test, but live ammunition. The shells impact into the hull, rocking the whole ship with the force of the explosions. But it manages to stay in the air.

Then a humanoid shape drops down to the ground, landing in a crouch. Dr Director barely has the time to register the bright blue of its skin, when it leaps onto the roof of the closest tank, tendrils springing forward from its arms, penetrating the hull like it isn't even there.

The tanks engine splutters, then dies. All of the agents in the control room watch helplessly as the same thing happens to the rest. Then the lights in the control room flicker.

"What's happening? Are we losing power?"

One of the agents answers, trying to coax some answers from his malfunctioning terminal. "Something's trying to hack our systems."

"Well, block it"

"I can't. It's coming in through the commlinks from the tanks. It's already inside the firewalls, infecting everything. We've already lost communications and most of the computer control. And the rest should fail..."

All of the computer screens suddenly go dead. "Now."

"Okay, people. The whole base is compromised. As of right now, I'm ordering an evacuation."

As they turn to leave, the computer screens spring back to life, every one of them flickering as strange alien characters scroll across the displays.

Before Dr Director and the rest of the agents can even make it half way to the exit, the heavy steel bulkhead crashes down cutting of their escape, as the whole of the base goes into lockdown. They are now trapped in here with the Lowardians.

**Middleton High**

Shego is the first to reach Kim as she breaks out of the crowd of students, pulling her into a gentle hug, careful not to crush the diploma clutched lightly in her right hand.

"See, I told you look beautiful."

Kim gives Shego a warm, grateful smile, as she steps back, letting her parents and grandmother step in, each one of them hugging Kim in turn.

Her brother's hang back, apparently unimpressed by all this mushy stuff. They do offer her a quick thumbs up when no-one is looking. Their own way of saying congratulations.

Slowly, chatting amongst themselves, the group heads back to the school's car park.

Here they split up, Shego riding in Kim's car, the rest of the Possible's taking James's.

Kim unlocks the doors, dumps her mortar board and gown in the boot, leaving her dressed in the light blue strapless dress she had been wearing underneath. Slipping the necklace of matching blue stones around her neck, she climbs into the driver's seat, starting up the engine and pulling out onto the street.

Shego scans the car park of the restaurant as Kim pulls into a space just outside the front doors. She doesn't recognise any of the cars parked around them, so she guesses that they must have beaten the others here. Stepping out, Shego crosses to the other side of the car, opening the driver's side door and holding her arm out to Kim.

With a smile, Kim takes it, linking her arm through Shego's as she allows her to lead her towards the restaurant.

Shego looks as stunning to her, as she hopes she does to Shego. She has chosen a dress of deep red, held up by a single strap over one shoulder. Shego's is a little bit shorter than Kim's as well, stopping just below her knees.

As they approach the doors, Kim glances up at the sign over their heads.

"Chez Cruteaux. I'm amazed we managed to get a reservation. Without having to ask Wade to 'tweak' the waiting list."

Shego's face breaks into a sly smile, obviously impressed, "Kimmie, I didn't think you'd try something underhanded."

"I didn't. That was Ron's idea."

Shego scowls at the mention of that name. "Really? And just how did he manage to pay for all of this?"

Shego sweeps her arm over the restaurant's lavish interior just visable through the frosted glass, the neatly dressed staff moving smoothly from one table to another, discreetly checking on the guests.

Kim starts to feel a little embarrassed as she recalls that particular evening.

"Well, he didn't. Not exactly. See, he had these coupons, kids eat for free, that kind of thing, so.."

Shego's stares at her disbelievingly, "You mean he took you on a date, to the finest restaurant in Middleton, and the best he could offer you was a free kid's meal?"

"Well, sort of."

"Huh, forget about those coupons, Princess. Tonight, you're getting the full experience."

As soon as they step through the doors, they are greeted by the maitre d', who personally escorts them to their table.

He moves to pull Kim's chair out, but Shego politely waves him off, sliding it back herself so that Kim can stand in front of it, then pushing it back towards the table as Kim sits down.

By the time Shego takes her seat, Kim has picked up her menu and is already flicking through it.

Shego can't help smiling at the expression on Kim's face as she takes a glance at the prices.

Then she looks up as the rest of the party arrives, allowing the staff to seat them in the way that Shego had declined.

Kim looks over at her parents, "You know, I forgot how pricey this place is."

"Don't worry about that, Kimmie. We're treating you tonight, remember."

Her dad nods in agreement, "Your mother's right. This is a special day, so just enjoy it."

Their waiter returned then, a tray of rolls in one hand, and Kim picked up her menu again.

She had just opened her mouth to speak, when everything went crazy.

The silence of the restaurant was shattered by the violent sound of breaking glass, along with the screams of several of the customers. Both Kim and Shego swung their heads around at the same time, to stare at the remains of the thick glass doors, and the three muscular, armoured figures smashing their way through, glass shards crunching under their heavy boots.

The one at the front traces his eyes slowly over the interior of this strange building, ignoring the terrified stares of the pathetic pink skins. He looks back over his shoulder at his companions, uttering something guttural in a language clearly not of this planet.

As he looks forward again, he just manages to glimpse movement out of the corner of his eye, before something smashes into his head.

Kim flips backwards, landing in a crouch, as the figure reels back from the impact of her flying kick. He doesn't stay that way for anywhere near as long as she'd like. Shaking his head, he throws it back, releasing an ear-splitting bellow.

Shego runs to Kim's side, expecting another attack based on that cry of anger, bracing herself to counter it.

Her confidant smirk fades as more of the armoured aliens enter lining up with their fellows. Not one or two or three. Now they are facing fifteen of them.

"I think we're in trouble, Princess. Get your family out of here. I'll hold them off."

"I can't just leave you to.."

"You're not leaving me. You're going first. I'll be right behind you. You should find another way out through the kitchens. Now, go."

Shego emphasises her point by shoving Kim back towards the table, only to see another group of the aliens emerge from the kitchen.

Cursing, Shego and Kim move back to back, ready to take out anyone that gets too close. Shego igniting her plasma around her balled fists. Maybe they can clear a way out.

Suddenly four small silver spheres drop from the ceiling and the whole room is filled with a blinding flash. Kim squeezes her eyes shut to protect them, but she can still see the light through her eye lids. When she opens her eyes, the room is full of blurry black shapes arrayed between Kim, Shego and their attackers. Silently, they charge, drawing a variety of weapons ranging from swords to knives to nun-chuks.

The whole battle is oddly silent, at least on the part of the new arrivals. They seem not be making a single sound, not even when one of their attacks hit home. Some effect of those flash bangs, she guesses.

Expect she can still hear the noises that the Lowardian's make. The grunts as they take blows to their bodies, or the violently brief screams as a blade finds it's mark.

Kim and Shego slowly advance of their black clad saviours, as the last Lowardian falls to the ground and doesn't get up again.

One of the attackers pulls his sword free of the body it impaled, before turning towards the two women.

The figure steps forward, a little hesitantly, before pulling back his hood.

"Err, hi K.P. How's things?"

Kim can't help staring, torn between surprise, joy and a sadness that she thought she had moved past.

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you. I know that's a bit of switch, but hey, it had to happen sometime."

"No, I meant, how did you get here? How did you even know I was here?"

"We've been following you for a few days now."

Ron grinned sheepishly, as if he is embarrassed by that, or as if trying to reassure Kim.

"One person that isn't reassured or placated is Shego, if the hard tone of her voice is anything to go by.

"So, what? You've used your skills to become a stalker, now? I thought you were through with Kimmie? Wasn't that what you were trying to say when you started fooling around with your ninja girlfriend? Is she here too? Or did you get bored with her as well?"

Shego's eyes narrow, as another of the ninjas steps forward, revealing her face as well. "I am here, Shego-San. And Stop.. Ron has been very dedicated to me. And to his training."

Shego scoffs at that. "Well, there is a first time for everything. Then again, I guess I should be thankful that you're the kind of man that strings his so called girlfriend along while he is making eyes at another woman. If not, I wouldn't have ended up with Kim. Try it, Monkey Boy."

This last bit comes as Ron clenched his fists, either getting angry or getting ready to fight..

Kim clasps Shego's shoulder, gently restraining her, her eyes pleading with her to stop. Yori places a hand on Ron's chest, stopping him as he steps forward.

Shego ignores Kim's plea.

"Just because you picked up a few ninja tricks doesn't mean you can beat me."

she snarls, "But, go ahead, take your best shot."

Kim steps between the two of them, "Shego please, this isn't helping."

Reluctantly Shego takes a pace back, but her eyes are still locked on Ron as Kim continues.

"Why are you here, Ron? I can't believe it's a coincidence that you just happened to be in town just as these guys attacked us."

"It's not. We came when Sensei said Kim was in danger. He foresaw something about a force not of this earth. We don't know what they are, though."

Shego storms over to the body of the closest guard, lifting his head up and shoving his helmet off, the heavy metal bouncing across the floor.

"So now you care about this? They're called Lowardians. We've both tangled with them before, Kim nearly died fighting one of them." Shego spat. "Where were you then, when she was injured? You weren't worried about enough back then to come and see if she was alright."

Ron looks more distressed by this statement, rather than angry at Shego.

"I was worried about her. Of course I was. Wade contacted me after it happened. It took a while, but he managed to find out where I was. And by then, Kim was out of danger."

Ron turns to face Kim."I wanted to come back, K.P, even before you got injured. But I wasn't sure that you would have wanted to see me. I hurt you. I know that and nothing can change that. But I knew that I love Yori. I just couldn't get the courage up to tell you. I knew it would hurt you. So, yeah, I took the cowardly way out, just running from it. I could have explained, but I didn't. And I'm sorry for that. I can't say more than that."

"You don't have to. I'm gonna call Wade. See if this is an isolated incident. I hope it is." She mutters this last part under her breath.

Kim pulls the communicator out of her back pocket.

After a few seconds pause, the screen fills with the image of the young genius.

"Hey, Kim. How did the..."

He cuts himself off in midsentence as he notices Kim's expression.

"What's wrong?"

"We just got jumped by some Lowardian's, here in Middleton. Have there been any sightings of them anywhere else?"

"Not that I've heard about. Let me check the Global Justice satellites. If they are here, then they will be watching them."

Silence follows for a few seconds, only filled by the sound of Wade tapping instructions into his computer. Then he looks back at the screen, his face concerned.

"I can't get into the GJ mainframe. And I can't raise them on any of the regular or emergency channels."

"Okay, Wade. Looks like we need a ride to Global Justice. Can you arrange that?"

Before he can reply, Ron cuts him off.

"Leave that to me. We have a chopper stashed nearby. It can carry all of us and if global Justice has been attacked, we don't have time to waste."

Neither Kim or Shego can argue with that.

"Okay. Ron, could you spare a couple of people to get my family home? I'd rather someone kept an eye on them."

Ron nods, quickly selecting five ninjas that move away from the group.

Kim walks over to them. "Sorry about this, Mum. Dad. I wanted today to be special."

Anne places a hand on her daughters shoulder. "It is special, Kimmie. Now, don't worry about us. We'll be here when you get back."

* * *

Kim and Shego take two seats at the back of the large military style helicopter, quickly strapping themselves in, as it takes off with a lurch.

Kim shoots a sideways glance at her girlfriend. She seems distracted, withdrawn. And Kim can guess what is bothering her.

"Shego, are you okay with Ron being here? Cause you seemed really put out back there."

"What, am I okay with seeing the guy that treated you like dirt for who knows how long? Not really, but I'll put up with it."

Strange, Kim thinks, that that is what she chooses to remember, given all the times that Ron helped to get her arrested, or that accident with the attitudinator, that could have ruined her only chance to be with Kim.

But..

"Are you sure that's all it is Shego?"

Kim makes sure her voice is soothing, not accusing.

"What are you trying to say, Princess?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're worried that now that Ron's back, my feelings for him might come back too?"

Shego stares down at her lap, so that Kim can't see her eyes, won't see the tears welling up in the corners.

That is indeed what she had been thinking, but she had it under control. But hearing Kim mention it had really brought it to the front. The thought of not being with Kim makes her heart ache.

Kim places a hand under Shego's chin, lifting her head, wiping away her tears with the other, "You don't have to worry about that. Ron and I have moved on. And I don't think we could go back, even if we wanted to. Too much has happened between us. I still love him, I think. But as a friend. I don't think I can love him the way I love you. Not anymore."

Shego manages a shaky smile at that.

"We must be getting close, Princess. I think we'd better change."

Kim nods, standing slowly, feeling a little self conscious about undressing in the middle of this crowd, but she doesn't really have a choice. Taking the plunge, she pulls her shirt over her head, then unbuttons her trousers, letting them fall to the floor. She glances over at Shego who like her has stripped down to her underwear. Not seeming concerned about her near nakedness, she is already rummaging through the rucksack that one of the ninjas had collected from Kim's house. She tosses Kim's traditional black crop top and cargo pants to her, then pulls out her jumpsuit.

Gratefully, Kim slips them on, replacing her high heels with her sneakers. The familiarity of her mission gear offers a sort of comfort that she really needs right now. That, along with having Shego, Ron and Yori with her, makes her feel a bit more confidant. She returns to her seat, Shego joining her soon after.

The helicopter is slowing rapidly, getting ready for a landing. Ten of the ninjas led by Yori make ready by the hatch, grabbing the straps that hang from the ceiling. As soon as the helicopter touches down, one of them hits the ramp release, all eleven leaping down to the ground.

Upon receiving the signal that the area is clear, Ron, Kim and Shego join them.

The outside of Global Justice seems deserted, no body moving around the courtyard. Quickly they all run towards the front, heading for a small door.

' This is creepy.' Shego thinks to herself. The ninjas running alongside her are moving so silently, that they might as well be ghosts.

Shego is no slouch when it comes to being stealthy, but these guys are something else. she can't even hear them breathing.

This situation is strange for Kim as well, only for different reasons. As she watches Ron move, she notices how much he has changed. She has seen him sneaking through the lair of one of her foes more times than she can count. And all of those times he had moved timidly, as if he was waiting for something to leap out of the shadows at him. He still has that look, except now she would have to describe his attitude as more wary, than afraid. And he seems ready to fight whatever surprises him, rather than run from it.

The group arrives at the door with no problems. Ron voices the thought that everybody else is thinking. "Is it me, or is this too easy?"

"It's not just you, Monkey Boy. We should have seen someone by now, either more Lowardian soldiers or Global Justice personnel. Plus, check the security cameras. They're dead."

Sure enough the cameras are motionless, not tracking across the courtyard like they should.

"Okay, something's definitely wrong. We need to get in there. I'll bet Wade can hack this door, given enough time."

She had barely started to pull the Kimmunicator out of her pocket, when the air was torn by a loud explosion. Everyone turned to stare at the melted and twisted remains of the door, then over to Shego, the green glow fading from around her hands.

She shrugged. "What? The doors open. Let's go."

Once inside, Kim looks up and down the long corridor. "Any idea which way we should go, Wade?"

"My scans show a lot of power being used about three levels down. I would suggest you start there."

"Okay, let's go."

Kim presses the panel by the side of the door and it slides up. Kim, Shego, Ron and Yori step inside, leaving the rest of the ninjas on guard outside.

"Looks like the detention area." Yori observes. The room is divided up into several small rooms, each one designed to be isolated by a powerful force field.

Most seem deactivated. Except an electric buzz can just be heard from the far end, so some must still be running. The four slowly advance towards it, cautious and alert.

As they get closer, the can see the bright light of the force fields coming from four of the cells.

A voice fills the air as Kim steps carefully out in front of the nearest.

"Well, you're certainly the last person I expected to see here."

Kim's reactions kick in as she recognises the source of the voice, her body instinctively dropping into a fighting pose. "Monkey Fist?"

"Indeed. Now, would you be good enough to lower this force field?"

Kim crosses her arms, staring at the trapped villain. "Now, why would I do that?"

Before she can reply, another voice calls out to her.

"Ms. Possible? Over here."

Kim sprints to the source of the voice, stopping in front of another cell.

"Dr Director?"

Shego strolls over.

"Well, this is quite a switch for you, huh, Betty? You on that side of the bars, me on this. Gotta say, it suits you."

Then her face, the smug smile she is affecting, freezes as she sees one of the figures at the back of the cell.

"Mother?"

Her voice a soft whisper.

Kim can't help staring at the woman that makes her way to the front of the cell. She looks so like Shego, expect her skin isn't the familiar shade of green she had expected, plus she has a few streaks of grey hair over her temples, but apart from that..

"Hello, Shego."

If she had been expected a warm greeting from her daughter in return, she was disappointed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work with Global Justice, on a sort of consulting basis."

"Consulting? On what."

" Many things. Things I know a great deal about. Like you, my dear."

"What? What do you mean 'consulting'?"

"Dr Director called me in after you were arrested a few months ago. She needed someone to judge your mental state."

"Really? Why, so you tell her to lock me up for good?"

"Not for good, but that was going to be my recommendation to her, yes. But I saw something different in you that time. I saw that something had changed. Something I guessed had to do with Miss Possible here. So, I suggested that you be released into her care."

"Oh, yeah. And am I supposed to thank you for that?"

Dr Director cuts across the increasingly heated discussion.

"Isabel, we do have more important things to deal with right now. Ms Possible, we have to get out of here. The Lowardians are planning to invade earth. In fact, they may already have begun. But if we act now, maybe we can stop them."

"Okay. Dr Director, do you have somewhere we can hide for a while?"

"Yes. We have some safe houses set up. From there, we can also see what is going on."

"Perfect. How do I shut down these force fields?"

Dr Director points back towards the entrance of the cell block.

"Use that console to the left of the door. You'll need my security code."

The one eyed woman reels out a string of numbers that Kim repeats a few times under her breath, getting it into her head.

"Excuse me. Do you plan to just leave me here?"

Shego turns back to Monkey Fist.

"Why should we help you?"

Kim cuts off Monkey Fist's reply.

"Shego, he's right. We can't just leave him here, not if Global Justice is pulling out."

With that she sprints back to the entrance, quickly punching in the code she had been given.

The electric hum dies as the cells are unlocked.

Monkey Fist steps out, his face set in a smug grin. Which fades as Agent Du slaps a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.

He glares at Kim, "What is this? You said you'd let me go."

"Actually, I said I let you out of the cell. What Dr Director chooses to do with you after that is her decision."

* * *

With its slightly larger group of passengers on board, the helicopter takes off again, the pilot heading for the coordinates provided by Dr Director.

The one eyed woman is seated next to Isabel, in the pair of seats opposite Kim and Shego, the latter staring fixedly out of the window, ignoring the two older women.

"What makes you so sure that the Lowardians won't have found out about your safe houses. You did say that they broke into your network didn't you? Doesn't that mean that they have access to all the information stored there?"

Dr Director nods, her one eye narrowed just a little, her face serious, "Yes, they had access to a vast store of data, but the safe house locations are not kept on our mainframe."

She pulls a small device out of her back pocket.

"They are on this, and a few dozen other units like this one in the hands of trusted agents currently under deep cover. And they are never connected to a network. That way the information remains secure."

Suddenly, they are interrupted by a voice from the cockpit. "We should be arriving at the location you specified in about five minutes."

Shego looks up at Dr Director.

"Any reason you chose the Middleton safe house? Something tells me it wasn't just so you could drop Kimmie home."

"No, it wasn't. The Middleton facility is centrally located, so we can quickly contact and regroup with units from the surrounding safe houses."

The group of ninjas, global justice agents, Kim and Shego quickly slip towards what Dr Director identified as the entrance to the safe house.

It looked more like a disused factory, but Dr Director seemed to know where she is going, leading them on a twisting path between old rusted machinery and broken conveyor belts, to a lift at the back, with an out of order sign over it.

Despite that, she inserted a key into the panel, turned it and the whole thing came alive.

Yori, having dispatched the ninjas to guard the front, slipped inside just as the doors shut, the lift rapidly descending.

Instead of dropping only a few floors, the downward journey continued for a good five minutes, before the doors slid open silently.

Dr Director and Agent Du are the first out, quickly initialising the central control panel, the monitor mounted on the back wall flickering to life.

At first the screen displays the Global Justice logo, then switches to a map of America, the major cities marked by red dots.

Scattered around them are a series of smaller blue dots, representing the Global Justice safe houses.

Pressing a few more buttons, Dr Director opens up a commlink to the Washington safe house.

The voice that emanates from the speaker sounds both relieved and terrified.

"Dr Director? Thank god. We've been trying to reach HQ for hours."

"HQ is gone. Neutralised by an alien attack force. We believe they may be heading your way."

"That's just it. They're already here. The streets are full of these alien soldiers. They've taken all major buildings and government instillations. They've also started rounding up the population. I'm afraid Washington is lost."

* * *

Okay. That's it for this chapter. Again, I feel I must apologise for how long it took me to finish this and post it. Life is conspiring to keep me from writing, I'm sure of it.

Anyway, if you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a comment. All the best to you all.

Mereel.

(Note: I took the name of Shego's mother from the story 'Walking the line' by Starvinglunatic. I just like the name so much, that no other seems appropriate. No plagiarism is intended. It is purely an homage.)


	3. Chapter 3

Graduation chapter 3

A Kigo fanfic.

Contains Yuri. Don't like, don't read.

Kim Possible and all related characters are owned by the original creators.

This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata, and cannot be used without my permission.

* * *

A stunned silence fills the control room, as the personnel gathered there take in they have heard. Even the normally unflappable Dr Director seems a little taken aback.

She quickly recovers her composure, clearing her throat with a short cough, attracting everyone's attention back to her. "What about the White House? Is the president safe?"

"I'm afraid we don't know. The White House was one of the first targets they hit. As of yet, we have received no transmissions to indicate that either Air Force 1 or Marine 1 have been launched."

"Alright. Please keep monitoring their progress. But if it looks like they are going to discover you, pull out. Make your way to us here." Confirming his orders, the agent closes the link.

Dr Director turns around to talk to Kim, only to find her and Shego heading towards the exit. She races after them, gently taking hold of the young heroes arm.

"Miss Possible, where are you going? It might not be safe outside."

Kim pulls her arm back, "Of course it's not safe out there. But that's exactly where my family is. And I'm not leaving them there."

Dr Director nods, sympathetically, "I understand. But you have to understand this. We can't win this fight. Not here. We've lost our largest instillation. And we can't win this fight with just a handful of small observation posts. So, I'm pulling all our forces out. That will take about an hour. If you are not back by then, we will have to leave without you."

"Okay. But we'll be back. Count on that."

With that, Kim sprints out, Shego by her side.

Dr Director sighs, muttering under her breath, "I do hope so. Good luck, Kim."

Outside, Kim stops for a few moments to collect her thoughts, as Ron, Yori and Shego gather around her. "Okay. I think we're about ten blocks from my house. Shego and I should be able to make it there on foot. Then we use dad's car to get back here."

"Great. Sounds good. You up for a brisk jog, Yori?"

"Not you, Ron. I need you two to go and get Wade. His folks are out of the country, but we can't leave him here."

"Got it, KP. While we do that, I'll send the rest of the students back to the chopper. I'd like to have another way out in case we miss Dr Directors deadline."

"Good idea. Take Wade there as soon as you get him. When we get back, we'll choose the best way to go."

Shego falls into stride beside Kim, matching her steady pace. She can see that Kim is holding back though. It's clear that she wants run as fast as she can, to get to her parents as quickly as she can. But she knows that she could never sustain that pace for the distance they have to cover. And she knows that if she tried, she'd be too tired at the end to do anything.

Shego knows all too well the panic that must be clawing at Kim. Because she feels it to. The feeling that the Lowardians are getting closer every second. And if they arrive before they manage to escape, then things will get very dangerous for all of them.

Back at the Possible house, everything seems to be normal. Having missed the special dinner they had planned for Kim's graduation, they have fallen back on their usual standby, a take away. James puts the phone back in it's cradle, disconnecting the call to the local pizza parlor. Then he glances around as he hears a loud knock on the front door.

"Huh. That was quick."

He strolls out into the hallway, already reaching into his pocket for his wallet, when the knock comes again, a little louder this time.

"Alright. Keep your shirt on son."

As he pulls the door back, a large shadow looms over him.

He gulps, as he realizes what is standing in front of him. "Oh boy."

Kim and Shego sprint around the last corner, the Possible house coming into view.

Kim slows down, then stops all together, quickly catching her breath.

At the same time, she glances around the street, checking for any sign of the Lowardians. Nothing. Everything looks normal.

She lets out a sigh of relief, "Looks like we beat them here."

Just as those words are out of her mouth, the air is filled with an ear splitting roar.

Instinctively covering their ears, Kim and Shego look up, to find a Lowardian ship hovering almost directly over them. Kim can make out at least three others surrounding it.

"Or not." Shego replies, as the sound of the engines dies away.

Then another sound replaces it. A high pitched whine that sets their teeth on edge.

A series of bright yellow beams lance down from the belly of the ship, shimmering for a few seconds, before a Lowardian soldier appears in each one. Kim counts at least ten in this street alone.

None of them appear to have noticed the two young women, instead they seem to be intent on reaching the nearby houses, breaking off into groups of ones and twos. And one is striding towards the front door of Kim's house.

Kim and Shego dash forward within a second of each other, reaching the alien just as her dad opens the door. Using all of their momentum and weight, they drive him forward into the door frame, his head connecting solidly with the wood. He crumples down to the floor without a sound.

James looks down slowly at his daughter, "Kim, what.."

"No time, dad. We've got to go. Now."

"But..?"

"Right now!" Kim practically screams.

"Kimmie, what's all the fuss?", Anne asks as she walks in from the kitchen, Kim's grandmother behind her. She stops, staring at the unconscious alien on the porch.

"Mum, we have to go. Where are the twins? In their room?"

Anne nods.

"Okay. Shego, you get everyone to the car. I'll follow in a minute."

Shego leads the troop of Possibles' out to the garage, taking the lead in case any more Lowardians show up. She moves to stand guard by the closed shutter, ready to raise it when it is time to leave.

Anne and James have just helped Nana into the car, and are walking around to the front seats when the very air around them seems to rip apart.

Shego is sent flying, landing on her back right at the rear of the garage. She looks up, her ears still ringing, to see a crowd of Lowardians standing in the smoking remains of the door.

Shego tries to stand, but she suddenly feels dizzy.

'Did I hit my head?' she asks herself, as she manages to get back onto her feet.

Even this small action has started the world spinning around her. She leans against the wall, struggling to prevent losing her lunch. How she is actually going to fight, she has no idea. But she has to protect Kim's parents. She doesn't seem to be the only one suffering this strange disorientation. James makes a lunge for the Lowardian that grabs his wife's arm. But his legs will not support him and he collapses after only having taken a single step.

Shego glances towards the car, noticing that Kim's grandmother seems to be unconscious, as she debates if she could make her way to it. Maybe use it to steady herself.

Luckily she doesn't have to. At that moment Kim arrives with the twins in tow. At her urging, they climb into the back of the car, while she moves to engage to alien that has her mother. She never gets there, as a burst of weapons fire forces her to dodge to one side.

By the time she has rallied, the alien soldiers have grabbed both her parents and are dragging them away. Again Kim tries to reach them and again she is driven back, the laser blasts forcing her to hide behind the solid concrete wall.

"Mum! Dad! Hang on. I'm coming." She has no idea if they heard her calling, but she hopes they have.

Outside, the aliens have gathered their captives together. Kim has already lost sight of her parents in the throng of panicked people. Even worse, the aliens seem to be making preparations to come back for her. Kim ducks back around the corner as five of them start to advance towards the house. She has to hope that she can catch them by surprise.

As the first Lowardian steps into the garage, his eyes do widen in surprise. But not because of her. The night is broken by a bright light that blinds the aliens. With a loud rumble James' car kicks into life, lurching forward with a sudden burst of acceleration. Caught off guard, the Lowardians are thrown backwards as it crashes into them. Glancing through the windscreen, Kim sees either Jim or Tim behind the wheel, his brother in the passenger seat.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Kim rushes to Shego's side, helping her back to her feet and guiding her into the car.

Shego groans as her stomach lurches again, but gratefully slips into the seat that her brothers have vacated. Sliding over the bonnet to avoid a grab from the first Lowardian to stand, Kim slips into the driver's seat, gunning the engine.

He takes the hint, quickly sidestepping as the car races forward a lot more smoothly this time.

Kim calls back to her brothers, "Can you see mum and dad?"

"No. I can't. It looks like they are transporting people up to their ships."

Kim wrenches the wheel sideways, as the soldiers open fire again.

To her horror, Jim is right. The crowd does seem a lot smaller. The air is again filled with that unearthly whine. Then the yellow beam of light descends and the crowd becomes even smaller.

Kim curses to herself. With all this gunfire being directed at them, she has to keep circling, hoping to find an opening. But every second she waits more of the captives are transported away and the chances of saving her parents decrease.

She glances over at Shego, wondering if she could send a few blasts their way, distract them for a while. But it is obvious she can do nothing of the sort. She is sitting with her head between her legs, clutching her stomach, her lips pressed tightly together. If anything, her skin seems even greener than normal.

Suddenly one of the laser blasts hits the car, catching it on the back, the impact sending the car into a spin. Kim fights to regain control, wrestling with the wheel, conscious of Shego retching beside her.

The car skids to a halt, crashing into the front of a house, damaging the wooden porch with it freshly painted White fence.

Kim turns her head trying to figure out where the crowd of captives is, so she can drive back towards them. But she cannot see them anywhere. What she can see is the Lowardians closing in again.

Shego raises her head, wiping a trial of saliva from the corner of her mouth.

"Kimmie, they're gone. And we can't do anything for them if we get caught too.

Kim knows in her head that she is right. She does the only thing she can. Pulling the car away from the house, she speeds back to the Global Justice facility. But she cannot resist one last glance behind her.

'I'll come back for you. Count on it."

Dr Director looks up from the terminal in front of her as she hears the door to the command room open.

She sees Kim enter, supporting Shego with her arm draped over her neck. Behind her come two teen boys she guesses must be her brothers and an older woman standing between them.

"Ms. Possible. You made it back just in time. You should hurry and get your patents in here."

Dr Director cannot help but notice the pain in Kim's eyes as she replies, "They're not here. The Lowardians got them."

"They're not..?"

"No." Kim replies forcefully, as much to convince herself as Dr Director. "No. But they were taken onto one of their ships."

"I've been getting reports of the same thing everywhere they land. They seem to want to round up the whole population."

"We have to do something then. We have to rescue them."

Dr Director's tone is gentle but firm, "And we will. But not here. Not now. We have to plan, to prepare. If you act now, you will do nothing to help your parents. You will only end up captured with them."

Kim nods slowly, not trusting herself to speak.

* * *

Ron paces back and forth in the passenger area of the helicopter, walking to one end then striding back to the other.

Wade and Yori's eyes tracking him as their crosses their vision.

"Don't you guys think it's taking too long? I mean, shouldn't we have heard something from Kim by now?"

Yori sighs, "It's only been two minutes since you last said that, Ron. You know better than anyone that she can take care of herself."

"Yeah, I know. But.."

He is interrupted as an alarm fills the air. It is quickly silenced and replaced by the voice of the pilot.

"We have multiple craft descending on the city."

Yori opens the intercom to the cockpit, "Have they detected us?"

"I don't think so. They seem to be headed to the most populated areas."

Ron stands, heading for the cockpit. "That's it. I'm calling Kim."

Before he even has the chance to take one step forward, the cockpit is bathed in a deep red light, which spills out into the crew bay behind him.

The helicopter starts to shake violently, leaving the three ninjas in no doubt about what happened. Some kind of missile had been fired at the grounded aircraft, coming close to hitting it.

'Too close,' Ron thinks to himself.

Not giving attacker a chance for a second shot, the pilot kicks the rotor blades into life, getting airborne as quickly as he can.

Not having the time to get to their seats in the back, Yori takes the copilots chair, bucking her belt around her waist, while Ron clings onto the back of the chair, his arms and legs straining to resist the g-forces of a particularly sharp turn.

Out of the Plexiglas viewport he catches a glimpse of the alien craft that fired at them, before they dodge past it. He cannot see if it is following them or not, but the fact that the pilot is continuing to make violent evasive maneuvers would seem to indicate that it is. The explosion of another near miss shakes the helicopter, as the same time as the pilot wrestles the controls sharply to the left, his face straining with the effort.

This combined turbulence is enough to cause Ron's hands to slip from the back of the chair. He braces himself with his legs while he tries to regain his grip. And he would probably have made it, if the helicopter hadn't climbed sharply just then. He is helpless to prevent himself from falling backward into the crew bay. All he can do is tuck himself into a ball and hope that he hits something soft. As he flies backward, he just about catches Yori shouting his name.

The impact isn't as hard as he feared, but it still knocks all the wind from his lungs. Getting his breath back, he realizes that he is resting on his head, his back pressed against one of the seats in the front row. He also thinks that he can see Wade sitting next to him.

Taking advantage of the fact that the helicopter has leveled out, he flips over onto his feet and straps himself into the seat that he just vacated, grabbing the radio headset hanging above him.

Yori's voice, sounding a little crackly due to interference on the intercom, drags him out of his thoughts. "What now, Ron? Should we look for Possible-San?"

He wants to. He really does. But...

"No." That small word hurts him, hurts him more than he could have imagined. But he knows that he has to say it. "Try to contact her now."

The next few minutes of silence drag on like hours before the headset springs to life again, only this time it is Kim's voice that he hears amidst the static.

"K.P. Are you okay? Did you get to your parents?"

"Yes. We got to them, Ron. We're back with Global Justice now. Once we reach...wherever we're going, I'll contact you again. You should head back to Yamanuchi now. Talk to you later."

With that she breaks the link. Ron sits back, frowning. It could have been his imagination, or an effect of the interference, but Kim's voice had sounded a little heavy somehow.

"Hey, Wade." Ron said slowly, turning to the young genius, "Did Kim sound a little off to you?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. I just get the feeling that there is something she isn't telling us. Like, something went wrong and she doesn't want us to know."

"Well, even if you're right, what could we do about it? We'll just have to wait until she feel like telling us."

* * *

Kim had been especially quiet since her talk with Dr Director, Shego couldn't help noticing.

In fact she had hardly said a word. Instead she seemed to have replaced words with actions. Anything from guiding her Grandmother down the long flights of steps, to hurrying her brothers along whenever they stopped to look at some interesting gadget they spotted on the Walls of these otherwise featureless tunnels that they have been walking through for so long that Shego has lost all sense of time or direction. At least Shego has stopped feeling nauseous now. Whatever had caused it seemed to be temporary at least. But if she did still sick, she would have bet that Kim would have been silently fussing over her as well.

Kim almost seemed to be acting like the head of the Possible family now which ,Shego supposed, she is.

Finally their long trek took them to something that resembled a subway platform, complete with subway train waiting for them. A very high tech subway train, but still a train.

Once again taking charge, Kim ushered her brothers inside behind their Grandmother, making sure that all three were seated before she sat down next to Shego, the rest of the Global Justice agents crowding in to the other seats. She didn't even say a word as Shego put her arm around her shoulder. In fact the only thing she did for the whole trip, is keep glancing over at her family, as if checking that they are still there.

Shego shuts off the TV mounted on the wall of the small room that she had been shown to as soon as they had gotten off the train. Dropping the remote down next to her, she flops back down to the bed. She still doesn't like this place. It feels a bit too much like a prison, with all the long winding corridors and heavy metal doors leading off them. But the room she has been given is at least comfortable. Bed, television, bathroom, all the comforts of home really. She had managed to find a collection of global justice sweatshirts in one of the drawers. She doesn't much care for the look, but it will be more comfortable than sleeping her jumpsuit. The view out of the window is spectacular, a crystal clear lake against the backdrop of mountains soaring up into the sky, topped white by snow and clouds. But nothing that gives her a clue as to where she is. Or where Kim is. Her gaze moves to the clock on the table beside her bed. It's been two hours since Kim left her here, saying she had to get her family settled in. Not that Shego begrudges her that choice, but she can't help feeling a little lonely, a little cut off from everyone.

Shego raises a hand to cover her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. Also she is starting to feel exhausted. She moves up the bed to rest on the pillow. Maybe she should just close her eyes for a minute.

Her eyes snap open again, as she feels the mattress of the bed sag under her. Fighting a sense of disorientation, she look over to her right, catching a glimpse of Kim's orange hair even in the darkness. Cursing to herself, she struggles upright. She had made a promise to herself that she would stay awake until Kim came back. Feeling a little guilty for breaking it, even if no one but her knew about it, she moves to sit on the edge of the bed next to her girlfriend. "Everyone settled, Pumpkin?"

Kim nods once, the suddenly wraps her arms around Shego's body, hugging her fiercely. Shego is caught off guard, unsure how to react, unsure what Kim is trying to tell her, until she feels something wet drop onto her neck. She returns the embrace, as Kim screams into her shoulder, all the tears that she had been holding back flowing out of her.

Shego has no idea how long Kim cried for and she really didn't care. She just holds her against her chest with one hand, the other gently stroking her hair. Soothing her with her touch and her presence, until her tears start to dry up. With one last sob, Kim breaks her hold on Shego, wiping the last of the moisture from her eyes. Kim's eyes are red and puffy, and she seems to be struggling to stay upright, so Shego guides her down to the bed, rolling to the other side to make room for her.

Kim manages a weak smile of thanks, before she speaks, her voice extremely horse, which is not surprising considering how she must have screamed her throat raw.

"I can't do it, Shego. I just can't do it."

Shego's face slides into a confused frown, "You can't do what, Kimmie?"

Kim's tone changes to almost a desperate plea, "Anything, Shego. I can't do anything. I don't know what I'm supposed to do next. I know that I had to get Nana and the Tweebs somewhere safe. I had to be strong for them. And I did that. But what do I do now?"

"Well, we just have to find out where your parents are being held and get them back."

Shego adopts a tone more confident than she actually feels, hoping that it might boost Kim's mood.

It doesn't. If anything, it seems to make her worse. "But how can we do that? They could be anywhere in the whole of America, held with hundreds, if not thousands of people. How do we find them in that?"

Shego can tell from Kim's voice that she is on the verge of tears again, can imagine them welling up in her eyes. Comforting lies don't seem to have worked, so maybe it's time to try a little painful truth.

"Okay, Kim. Listen to me. You're right. We don't know where they are. So that means that you can't do anything for them now. Also, you're exhausted. So, the best thing you can do right now is sleep, okay. If we are going to have any hope of rescuing Anne and James, then we need you at your best. So, either you try and get so rest, or I go and see the medical staff at this wonderful facility and we get something to knock you out for a few hours. Cause one way or another, you _are _getting some sleep tonight."

Kim nods, slowly. Sleep does sound like a good idea. It may be running away, but she would give anything to go somewhere that she doesn't have to think about all the horrible things that have happened. Rolling over onto her back, she closes her eyes, feeling Shego pull the blankets up to her chin. Forgetting everything that is going on in her head, she loses herself in the physical sensations that surround her. The feel of Shego's body next to hers, the gentle rhythm of her breathing, her soft hair against her cheek and the warm hand wrapped around hers. Amidst all of this, she can feel sleep creeping up on her. Willingly, she lets it claim her.

* * *

Shego wakes first, sitting up slowly, her head still a little muddled by the lingering effects of sleep. She glances over at Kim to make sure that she is still sleeping, then slides to the edge of the bed, linking both arms over her head, stretching them as far as her muscles will go.

She lets them drop as a someone can be heard knocking on the door.

'Too much to hope that's someone with a pot of coffee,' Shego grumbles to herself, as she strides towards the door.

Rushing to open it before the knocking wakes Kim, she twists the handle and pulls it open sharply, revealing a young man in a Global Justice uniform.

If he feels any surprise at being greeted by a woman dressed only in a sweatshirt with her panties just visible beneath, he shows no sign of it.

"Dr Director requests that you and Ms. Possible attend a meeting in the war room in an hour."

Figuring that doing something would do Kim some good Shego agrees, despite not really thrilled about spending any more time with Global Justice. But she'll be there for moral support.

"Okay. How do we get there?"

"Someone will come to collect you about a quarter of an hour before it starts."

Bidding the youth a curt goodbye, Shego shuts the door and turns back into the room, only to find Kim sitting up, watching her.

"Sorry, Princess. I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't. Did I hear something about a meeting?"

"Yeah, in about an hour. Do you feel up to it?"

"I think so. I need to be doing something."

Kim had just finished getting dressed into her mission gear, when someone knocks on the door again. Kim pads over to it, pulling it open a bit more gently than Shego did. She cannot help staring at the woman on the other side. Just like the last time she saw her, she is struck by the resemblance to Shego. For a fraction of a second, she thought she was Shego. Only the white hair and lines on her face are the main differences.

Kim manages to shake off her confusion, and accept the extended hand.

"Miss Possible. We really didn't get a chance to be introduced properly last time. I'm Isabel Langton."

Kim lets that word bounce around in her head. "Langton? Is that Shego's last name?""

The older woman chuckles softly, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "You didn't think it really was Go, did you?"

"No, I guess not. I never really thought about it."

"There's no reason you should. She hasn't gone by the name Langton for over ten years. Since then, she's just been Shego."

Kim cannot help being intrigued by this mention of Shego's past.

"Why did she stop using it?"

Isabel is about to answer, when she glances past Kim's ear, as Shego walks into the doorway. Her eyes narrow as she sets them on the older woman.

"What the hell do you want?"

If Isabel is taken aback by the harsh words, she shows no sign of it. Which could mean that she is used to hearing them. Kim cannot help wondering how many of these encounters they have had over the years.

"I thought I would escort you to the war room. It's quite easy to get lost in here."

Clenching her teeth together, Shego takes hold of Kim's hand, before pushing her way past her mother. "Fine. Just show us the way."

Kim keeps glancing over at Shego, as they walk through the winding corridors. She is keeping her eyes fixed ahead of her, completely ignoring Isabel.

After a long five minutes, Isabel stops in front of one of the myriad doors, which slides open as she enters a code into the keypad next to it.

The room is set out like a small auditorium, with a stage at the far end, facing out over a collection of chairs, most of which are already filled. One row, about two back from the front, has three empty seats on the end.

Kim slips into the first one, Shego next to her, with Isabel taking the last one.

Kim looks over to her right, as someone taps her gently on the shoulder. She finds herself looking at a tall figure, his well-muscled arms visible under his blue and black jumpsuit. He is clearly smiling, his eyes bright behind the black mask he wears over them.

Shego buries her head in her hands, as she recognizes the figure at the same time as Kim.

"Hego. Great. How can this day get any worse?"

As if in answer, another figure leans around the blue clad superhero, his face plastered with a mock cheerful smile.

"Hey, sis. You could call once in a while, you know see how I am. I could have been dead, you know."

Shego returns his false smile with one of her own, "Yeah, sure. I don't have that kind of luck. Although if anything would have killed you, I thought Hego would have bossed you to death by now. How are the twins, anyway? Are they here? Or did Hego's speeches finish them off first?"

Before either of them can answer, the lights in the room dim, as Dr Director steps up onto the stage, accompanied by someone else, who hangs back in the shadows. The only features that Kim and Shego can make out are the ears that jut out from the top of his head.

Their attention returns to the one eyed spy as she begins to talk.

"Good morning. For the benefit of the new arrivals, let me quickly catch you up.

This is Global Justice's base in Japan, one of our largest staging posts. From here we have the resources and personal to begin countering the Lowardian occupation of America. We will be co-coordinating with other bases globally, who will assist with troops and logistics. But the main planning will take place here. Before I update you on the situation in America, I would like to introduce you to our liaison with the Japanese government. A man that has experience with this kind of situation, and has worked closely with Global Justice since its creation. Chief Kruger?"

On her directions, the man steps out of the shadows. Kim and Shego cannot help staring. He is obviously not human. The ears they noticed earlier are just the tip of the iceberg. Where his mouth should be, instead there is a long muzzle, like a wolf. In fact, he looks like a humanoid dog, his skin covered in a light blue fur, with white stripes over his mouth. He is dressed in a suit of deep black, with a gold trim. A long sword is attached to the belt around his waist.

He speaks with a deep voice, his English fluent, but very formal.

"You have my greetings as well. Unfortunately, that is really all I am allowed to offer. While the Japanese government is more than willing to allow this operation to be staged from their country, they are less than willing to assign any of their assets to it. Their position is that they will wait and see. It is possible that they are seeking a way to profit from it. Also regrettably, this means that I and my team are bound by the same rules. We currently have no authority outside of Japan, so we have no legitimate reason to set foot on American soil. That being so, we will be more than willing to assist, should even one Lowardian set foot on Japan. But until then, we have responsibilities in Tokyo. We are a police force, not an army. Again, my apologies to you all and Dr Director."

At the mention of her name, she steps back into the spotlight again.

"No apology necessary, Chief. I realize your hands are tied. Now, I will share with you the latest intelligence we have from America. No transmission are going in or out, but we have managed to collect some satellite photographs."

The screen behind her flashes up an image.

"What you see here is an energy field that surrounds the whole country. It is what is preventing any transmissions from being received. It also blocks the view of our satellites. But we did manage to get some pictures before it was raised. Most of the major cities are intact. It is possible they are being kept to provide housing for the native population. We don't really know. But we are seeing large construction projects in places like Kansas and Nevada.

But more important to us right now, is intelligence about the leaders of this invasion. We received these transmissions just before the shield went up."

Three pictures replace the single one.

"First, we have Warmonger. She is well trained and strong. She almost wiped out two full squads of Global Justice shock troops, but thanks to the efforts of Ms. Possible and Ms. Shego, she was driven off." Dr Director points to where the two adventures sit. "Although, they both sustained serious injuries in the process. In short, she is not a foe to be taken lightly. Luckily we think her strength is above average for a Lowardian, so some should be easier to defeat. Next, is this one. Security recordings from buildings they attacked, have heard him being referred to as Warhok. He seems to be senior to Warmonger, giving orders to her. He have to assume that he is as dangerous as she is. And lastly, we have this one. Clearly not Lowardian, we believe it to be a cybernetic being, with an organic life form under that armor. This one seems to be the mastermind of the group. It prefers to hang back, directing the troops, like a battle computer. It also has the ability to convert our technology to its own use. The last place we saw it was entering the Pentagon. Shortly after that, the energy field was raised. It is fair to assume that this blue entity is generating it. Until we find a way to neutralize that field, any frontal attack would be suicidal. We have to assume they have other defenses that are just as dangerous."

"So how do we fight it?" a voice from two rows back calls out.

It is a good question. One that is in the mind of everyone in the war-room.

"The same way we deal with any threat. We watch, wait and observe. That is our game plan for the moment. The enemy has a place of strength where they can plan their attacks. And we must do the same. We must gather our forces, and collect as much intelligence as we can. Your assignments over the coming weeks will reflect that. Any questions? No? Then report to your assigned team leaders. Dismissed."

Around them, every member of Global Justice, along with Team Go, stands, quickly leaving the room, moving purposely to complete whatever tasks they have been given. After less than a minute, the only people left in the seats are Kim, Shego and Isabel, who leads them down to the front of the room, where Dr Director is packing sheets of paper into her brief case.

She looks up as they approach.

"Thank you both for coming this morning. I know this isn't an easy time for you. I apologies that you are the last ones to receive your assignments. But I wanted to speak to you privately. Since you are not part of Global Justice, it is my feeling that you should be offered the chance to decline it. This feeling is not shared by all members of the command staff, however."

Kim cuts across her suddenly, as a question leaps into her mind. "Wait a minute. I thought you ran Global Justice."

"No. I am in charge of one of the American Divisions. Due to its size, the country is divided between two Division Chiefs. Global Justice is run by a Command Staff made up of all of the Division Chiefs."

"Okay. What about Team Go? Were they offered the same choice?"

"Team Go's situation is a little different than your own. Given the state of emergency they were drafted into Global Justice by the order of the second American Division Chief, and placed under his direct control. It was him that wanted to take the same steps with the two of you."

"What? Why would he want that? And why would Hego agree to that? He could have joined Global Justice any time. Why did he decide to follow that order?"

Dr Director glances sideways at Isabel, as if asking her if she wants to answer. Letting out a sigh, she nods, stepping forward so she is looking at both Kim and Shego.

"Because that Division Chief is someone that Team Go, particularly Hego, respect and look up to. Long before he joined Global Justice, he provided the money and resources for Team Go to get on its feet. Without him, it probably wouldn't exist today."

Kim feels Shego tense up next to her, but she keeps her eyes on Isabel.

"And, at one point, I was very close to him too. He was my husband. And by that token, father to Hego, Mego, the twins and Shego."

Kim looks at Shego's face, as she takes in this news. When she found out that her mother was here, she had looked furious, and she had expected the same reaction at the mention of her father. But she looks more scared, than angry. That expression doesn't last long, though. Shego doesn't do well with fear, and her reaction to it is to bury it under her anger.

Before Kim or Dr Director can stop her, she steps forward, grabbing Isabel by her collar with one hand, and dragging her close. Her other hand is raised, and Kim almost expects her to ignite her plasma. But she doesn't. She seems to be fighting to keep it inside her. Her mouth shows no such restraint, though, as she speaks with a low, icy tone.

"You knew this, didn't you. You knew that he would be here, and still you brought me here."

"Shego, I had to. I'm sorry, but we had no choice. Where else could you have gone? He has just been looking for a way to get to you again. He was the one that sent the troops to arrest you, after you were accused of that robbery in Japan. He was using that as an excuse to have you imprisoned, somewhere he would have constant access to you. And had Dr Director not found out about it and convinced the Chiefs you would be better off with Ms. Possible, that is what would have happened. But if you had gone anywhere else after we fled America he would have claimed that you broke the conditions of your release, and he would have the leverage he needed to arrest you again. But if you came voluntarily, the two of us could suggest that you be placed in our charge, Since you are based in our half of America, that puts you under our jurisdiction, not his. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. But I promise, I will do all I can to keep him away from you."

Reluctantly, Shego let's go of her mother, slowly lowering her fist. "Yeah, well. Your promises haven't done much good for me in the past, have they?"

Trying to steer this conversation away from such an emotional topic, Kim tries to return it to the original one. " So, what is this assignment you have in mind for us?"

"Nothing too difficult, at least to start with. As I said, we will need to gather intelligence on Lowardian activities. And the best way to do that is to place a team on the ground in America, undercover, to identify key strategic targets, maybe even destroy them, as well as discover the fate of the population. And given your experience with them, I would like to make you a part of it. But the team still has to be assembled, and trained in some new equipment. While that takes place, I will place you under Isabel's direction, who will provide training in the tools you will need, as well as some advanced combat techniques. Mainly, learning to fight together, as a team. The limited battles you have done together prove that you are quite effective as a team. We hope that we can improve on that performance. The first session will begin this afternoon."

* * *

Back in their room, Kim is seated in a chair facing towards the window, starring outside, barely moving a muscle. She hardly reacts, as Shego leans over her shoulder, wrapping her arms softly around her neck.

"Hey, Kimmie. What's up? Still thinking about your parents?"

Kim looks up at her, her face lined with a deep frown. "Of course, I am. But I'm also thinking about yours."

"Huh? What's that mean?"

"All this stuff with your family. And about your last name. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were done keeping secrets from each other?"

Shego starts, seeing the hurt in Kim's eyes.

"Kimmie, it's not like that. I know that I kept things inside me before. And I know how much they hurt me. But this isn't the same. Those were the present. This is the past. I didn't tell you about my family or surname because they have nothing to do with me now. Okay? That's not who I am. I'm not Shego Langton anymore. And I'm certainly not my father's daughter. That's not he wants. He doesn't want a child. So I'm Shego now. That's all. Just Shego."

"But what about your mother? What does she want? I think she still cares about you, as her daughter."

"Maybe she does. But I don't give a damn about her."

"Why, Shego? What happened? Why did you leave your parents?"

"You want to know? Really? Fine, then. She drove me away, as surely as my Father did. I bet Hego told you that I took to crime because I got a taste for it. But it was because of my father. He wanted us all to be his creation, his perfect Team Go. Stealing seemed to be the best way to stick it to him. One of the heroic Team Go becoming a villain. My mother knew that I didn't like him. Unlike the others, who either admired or tolerated him, I hated him. And somewhere in her heart, I think she did too. She just stayed for us when we were kids. But when we grew up, I noticed that they weren't as close as I remembered. Anyway, one day I decided to leave. And she tried to stop me. Not to make me stay, but to come away with her. She said that we could start over, just the two of us. Make a new family. We could take her name, leave my father, and his name, far behind us. She said she cared about me, but I saw the truth. She just wanted to control me, just like he did. I would be replacing one jailer with another. I asked her to let me go, but she wouldn't. She tried to hold onto me, to make me stay. I got so angry at her, that I.." Shego pauses, her voice catching in her throat for a second.

"What, Shego? What did you do?"

Shego speaks again, her voice a little strained, obviously pushing away whatever memory she was reliving. "I lashed out at her. With her my plasma. She wouldn't let me go, so I made her. I burned her, then I ran. And now, after what I did, she still wants to be a mother to me? No. She is just trying to get control of me, just like my father is. But I won't run from her. She can teach me all she wants. But she won't get me back."

She takes a step back from Kim, looking directly into her eyes. Her hands, hanging by her sides, slowly clench into fists.

"Neither of them will ever get me back. I won't let them. I swear it."

* * *

Sorry for the long delay. I've been so busy, I've had no time to write fanfics.

Anyway, if you like, let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Graduation: Chapter 4

Paring: Kim x Shego.  
This story contains shoujo-ai. If you dont like it, go back now.

Kim Possible and all related concepts and characters are the property of original creators, not me.

This story is owned by Mereel Skirata.

* * *

Shego ducked, dodging the punch that Kim threw at her. From her crouch, she lashed out with her leg, trying to sweep Kim's feet out from under her. It doesn't connect, as at the last minute, Kim leaps into the air, flipping over Shego's head. Shego has followed the movement, turning around and quickly closing in on Kim again; her fists raised, one held slightly out in front of the other. The punches she throws come within an inch of hitting Kim, but no closer. Kim avoids the first two, catching the third.

On the edge of the room, Isabel is watching the contest with interest. She is not surprised that her daughter's skill level is a high as ever, but Kim on the other hand. She could tell from the moment she saw her that she had talent. She can also see that they know each other's fighting style intimately. But she can see something else as well. Despite only having known Kim for a very short time, she can see a problem with her fighting. Not with her skills. No, this seems to be something else. She can see the gaps that she is managing to make in Shego's defense, openings that she could have capitalized on, driving Shego back. But she doesn't, like she is not really concentrating on the fight.

As Kim squares off against Shego again, Isabel claps her hands once, attracting both girls attention.

"Okay. I think that will be enough for now."

Kim is glad to hear that, pulling off the padded helmet and shaking her hair loose, before wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Phew. These things get really hot. So, what now?"

"Now, we talk. Please, sit."

She sits cross-legged, next to the mats, Kim and Shego sitting down in front of her.

She had been expecting some complaint from Shego, but instead, Kim gets in there first.

"No offense, Miss Langton, but do we really have time to talk? I'd really rather do something to help my parents.'

Isabel fixes her with a serious stare, that doesn't quick mask the sympathy in her eyes, "I know you do. But what can you do to help them now, really? Go charging back to Middleton by yourself? Get yourself killed in a suicidal rescue attempt?"

"Well, I..."

"Because that is what would happen. And that would serve no purpose. If you want to help them, your best chance is with Global Justice. As Dr Director said, in a few weeks, maybe a month, we will be ready to send a team back to Middleton. Until then, you can best use that time to train, to improve your skills. You two have to get used to thinking and working as a team."

Shego answers this time, her voice thick with sarcasm, "And how do we do that, Mother?"

If she is affected by the tone of her daughter's voice, Isabel does not show it. "As with all things, with practice."

############################################################################################################

Dr Director stands in the hanger, idly watching the techs performing maintenance or running tests on the vehicles that fill it. These vehicles, upgraded versions of the tanks that Global Justice designed based on retrieved Lowardian technology, as well as fighter craft from the same origin, will be key to combating the alien war machines. That is as long as they find a way to counter the Lowardian battle computer and it's method for controlling their technology. Fortunately a new resource that could help with that is on the way.

Again Dr Director looks up, moving her gaze away from the hanger floor, towards the open hanger doors, trying to catch a glimpse of the aircraft that should be arriving any minute now. Her eyes flick to the side, as she hears footsteps approaching, the metal of the gantry clanging under his feet. Steeling herself for a difficult conversation, she turns to face the new arrival. Both of them, she corrects herself. The pair are very similar in appearance. With the same pronounced chin, and short cut hair. Although one of them is clearly older, his face displaying a few wrinkles the other doesn't. Dressed in an expensive suit, rather than the Global Justice uniform, he would fit in more at a company conference than a military base. He stills wears his suit like a uniform though. The younger figure is wearing a uniform of a sort, a body suit of blue and black that shows off his muscles. Impressive as they are, she knows that his real strength is even greater than they would suggest.

'Director Langton. Can I help you with something?'

'I feel I must congratulate you. Your plan involving my daughter and Ms. Possible is..creative.'

Although she keeps her face calm, her insides twist into a hard knot. She knows that he is not talking about Isabel's new training regime.

'Thank you. I hope it will be successful.'

'I hope so too. But I will be on hand should things get out of control. And I am more than willing to step in, should I deem it prudent. Good day, Elizabeth.'

As the pair walk away, Hego turns towards his parent.

'Father, I don't understand. Why does Dr Director want to keep Shego away from us. I mean no disrespect to her, but doesn't she realize that the best way for her to remember who she really is, is with us? With her family? Why does she insist on letting Shego be remembered only as a thief, as a criminal. She could be a hero again, take her place as a proud member of Team Go, strive to make the world a better place for everyone.'

'Ahh, Hego. If only everyone thought like you do, imagine how the world could be. Dr Director is a brilliant agent, but she is a sentimental fool. She believes that what Shego needs now is love, someone to care for her. That that will change who she is. She is wrong. She needs direction, a firm hand, someone to tell her what is right. Not the compassion of some little brat too big for her sneakers.'

'Do you mean Ms. Possible? She can't have anything to do with this. She fights against my sister, she has brought her too justice many times.'

'Is that what you think? What would you say if I told you that Shego has spent the last few months living with Possible and her family?'

'What? She is giving her shelter when she knows that she should be in prison, paying for her crimes? How could she do this?'

'She is blinded, my son. She is letting her feelings for Shego get in the way of what should be done.'

Hego frowns, 'Feelings, father? I don't understand. What feelings to you mean?'

'I mean that Possible is in love with your sister.'

As he says this, both he and Hego enter the quarters being used by Team Go. Hearing them enter, Mego looks up from the couch, grinning from ear to ear.

'Did I hear that right? Shego hooked up with Kim Possible? Well, that explains why she never called or wrote, I guess. Way to go, Sis.'

Hego scowls at him, 'You should not be pleased at that, Mego.'

'Why not? You're just mad that Shego got a girlfriend, and you haven't.'

Their father cuts across the argument.

'Enough. Leave Shego to me. She will rejoin us, one way or another.'

############################################################################################################

After Director Langton left, Dr Director turned her attention to the hanger doors, hearing the sound she had been waiting for. As she watches a plain grey helicopter enters the hanger, touching down where the ATC directed them. Her rotors have barely stopped spinning, by the time Dr Director has made it down to the hanger floor. She advances on the side, as a hatch slides back, Ron leaping out from the crew bay.

'Welcome to Global Justice, Mr. Stoppable.'

'Thanks. Did you say Kim was here?'

'Yes, she's here. I'll take you to her now.'

She glances over his shoulder, at the crowd of ninjas gathered around the helicopter.

'I think we can just about accommodate the rest of your students, if they wish to stay.'

Yori steps forward, offering a deep bow to Dr Director. 'We thank you for your kind offer, but our school is not far away. I and Ron will stay, but the rest of us will return there for now, but if you need our help, please ask.'

'Hey. Don't forget me. If Kim's helping out, count me in too.'

'Ahh, Wade Load. Yes, we could indeed use your help. From what Kim says, you are very technically skilled. Well, I think we have something you will like.'

As another agent leads Wade away from the group, Dr Director takes a different path, walking in silence for a few minutes, before she pushes open the door she stopped in front of, Ron and Yori walking in behind her. Inside both their eyes are drawn to the single figure in the room. Despite himself, Ron tenses up, as he recognizes her hairstyle. "Hey. Shego. I thought Kim was here?"

"She is."

His distrust turns to confusion as he hears the voice. It sounds a bit like Shego, but not quite. But all of that is pushed away and replaced by disbelief, as he sees her face.

"You're not Shego."

"No, I'm not. I'm her mother." Isabel pauses for a second, as that sinks in, then continues,

"But she is here, and Kim. At least, they're close by."

She turns, Ron mimicking her movement, as with a hiss of pressurized air, a door behind them rises, Kim and Shego emerging from the locker room, having changed out of the sweatshirts and sweatpants they had been training in and back into their street clothes. Kim is talking softly with Shego, but stops as she catches sight of her friend. He opens his arms wide, as she runs over to him, enfolding her in a hug.

"Hey, Kim. I'm sorry we couldn't help your parents."

Kim's face falls for a second, then she regains her composure.

"Thanks. But you did what you could. Let's get something to eat, okay?"

############################################################################################################

Thanking the agent that escorted him, Wade walks into a darkened room. Clutching the heavy case in his hand, he walks further in.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody here?"

He gets his answer as a hand comes to rest on his shoulder. He turns sharply, his heart pounding at what feels like a thousand beats a minute.

As he does so, the lights come on, revealing a woman, her face set into an apologetic smile. He is distracted briefly by the odd white barrettes in hair, oddly shaped, sort of like wings.

"Ahh, gomenasai. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She glances down at the case he carries. "Are those the battle suits you designed?"

"Err, yes. Sorry. Who are you? And how do you know about them?"

"Call me Swan. Most people do. I'm sort of familiar with a similar technology. Dr Director asked me to take a look at them, see if I could improve on them. And I thought you could help me."

"Okay. But if you've built something better, then how can I help?"

"I never said I built anything. I just work with it. Specialized combat mechs are more my field. That's the primary reason Dr Director asked me here. But I know enough to help upgrade those suits, but you know more about their special features, like the stealth field, than me. Than anybody else. I'm going to need your help to combine that with the models I've brought with me."

Intrigued, Wade places the case down on one of the consoles, popping the catches open, "Well, I guess we should get started then."

############################################################################################################

Kim is seated at a table in the mess hall, with Shego on her left, Ron and Yori on the other side. Despite her suggestion that they get some food, the only thing in front of her is a steaming mug of coffee. Her hands are wrapped around it, her eyes staring into the black liquid. It's clear to everyone that her mind is not in the room right now.

She doesn't even look up as Dr Director and Isabel join them, taking the other pair of seats next to the young ninjas.

Purposefully, Shego clears her throat, her eyes locked onto Dr Director, directing a question her way, pointedly ignoring her mother.

"So, what are we going to do about the Lowardians? We all saw the numbers of troops they have, as well as their war machines. Can we really counter that?"

"I hope so. We are working on a number of strategies. While I am not at liberty to fully divulge those to you, suffice to say that we are developing some new weapons to defeat them, based upon Lowardian Tech we have captured."

"Like those tanks that you mentioned." Yori cuts in, "The ones you had defending the base they attacked."

Dr Director nods, both answering the question, and indicating that she should continue.

"But you said that the Lowardians were able to take control of them. Isn't there a chance that the same thing happen again?"

"We hope not. We had not counted on the cyborg's ability to control our tanks. But we hope to be able to install software that will be able to overcome that weakness. One drawback is that we will have to develop it first."

Now it is Shego that interrupts, "How sure are you that it will work? I mean, you won't have any way to test it before it has to be used for real, will you?"

"That is the other problem. We have some sensor readings from the tanks that it controlled. Hopefully, those should give us some idea what we have to counter. But yes, it is all theoretical."

Kim still hasn't said anything, much to Shego's concern. She had been hoping that talking about this might bring Kim back to them. But she hasn't looked up from her cup since they sat down. She decides to try again to get Kim involved.

'Okay, this is all good. But do we know what they want here? I mean, they must want to get something from us. Or they wouldn't be here.'

Dr Director seems to have picked up on the track Shego is following. Maybe she too is worried about Kim's attitude. Or she is just thinking tactically.

'That is another of the questions we need answered. Discovering the purpose they have for detaining the population will give us an insight into their aims.'

Again, silence is all they get from Kim. Silence that Ron fills.

'Okay. So what do we know? You must have some intelligence. Aerial Reconnaissance or something, right?'

'Yes. We have been able to gather a limited amount of satellite intelligence, despite the interference from the energy barrier. We are seeing more activity in the desert regions, where the construction is proceeding rapidly. While we have no clear idea what is being constructed, the structures are massive. The most obvious theory is that are constructing factories to produce more of their war machines. But it is only a theory.'

############################################################################################################

Kim stands back to back with Shego, wind whistling around them, hearing the leaves rustling in the trees. This could be a nice place, Shego muses, under any other circumstances. But right now, neither of them is really focused on their surroundings; the group of Lowardians clustered around them attracting all of their attention. At least, all of Shego's attention. She is not so sure about Kim. She is at least squaring up against them, hands raised in front of her. But her eyes look distracted, just staring straight ahead, not following their movements as they circle the pair. Dodging back, Shego avoids the fist that swings at her, bringing her leg up in a stamping kick, driving her target away from her. She moves smoothly from that movement, grabbing the wrist of the next Lowardian, twisting his arm into a savage arm lock. She takes a slow second to check on Kim's progress. She does seem a little more focused, her eyes at least now fixed on her opponents. But something still seems off. She parries the first few blows well enough, but then the third slips through, driving her back. She blocks again a few times, making a clear gap in the defense of her opponent. Kim hesitates for a second, before throwing a punch. By then it is already too late, the Lowardian blocking her punch with his forearm, driving his fist into her chest. The blow connects with her chest, the padding there absorbing the force with a dull thwack. Even with its power dulled, the force still is enough to drive Kim to her knees. Slowly Kim climbs back to her feet, advancing on her opponent, hands held up, guarding her chest. Swiftly she advances, throwing two punches at his head. The Lowardian ducks under them, catching her in the chest with his elbow. Kim cries out, as the breath is driven from her lungs. But she stands again, rushing her opponent. That proves to be a mistake, as he grabs her outstretched arm, throwing her to the ground. Kim sits up, shaking her head groggily, as he advances towards her. With a snarl, Shego smashes her elbow into the head of the Lowardian she is holding, letting him drop to the ground, before racing towards Kim. Just as the alien standing over her is about to bring his hands down on her head, Shego takes his legs out with a sweeping kick, before jumping back to her feet, so that she is between him and Kim. She expects him to attack, when he freezes, not moving a muscle. Then the woodland around them begins to shimmer, before fading away to reveal walls of solid metal. Her opponents have changed too, their organic appearance giving way to a robotic one.

Shego helps Kim back to her feet, as she hears footsteps behind her. She grimaces as she hears her mother's voice. 'Shego, the idea was to let each of you deal with your targets, so that both of you get familiar with their movements.'

As she turns to face the older woman, Shego's eyes narrow. 'Oh, sure. So, I was just to let your stupid robots keep pummeling Kim until she is black and blue?'

'She wouldn't have been hurt. The system has been designed to prevent that from happening.'

'Really? Oh, that makes me feel so much better.' Shego sneers, 'Even with the best precautions, accidents happen.'

Kim places her hand on Shego's shoulder, 'Shego, its okay. I can keep going.'

She pauses, turning her attention to Isabel. 'I want to keep going.'

Shego glances at Kim, her face suddenly full of concern. 'Kim, I don't think..'

Kim's voice hardens, not becoming angry, but determined. 'Shego, I have to do this. I have to.'

Isabel nods slowly, 'Then let's start again.'

Kim launches a kick towards her opponent, her foot catching her target in the chest, then, as he reels, she fires a snap kick at his head. But then he charges at her, fist drawn back. Kim steps forward to meet him, seeming ready to attack again. But not quickly enough. His fist catches her in the side of her helmet, knocking her off balance.

Shego steps forward, but Kim waves her back. Sighing in frustration and concern, Shego crosses her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing. She doesn't know how much more of this she can take. Kim has been fighting against this drone for the best part of an hour, and all she has to show for it are bruises on top of bruises. Even with the padding she is wearing, something of the hits she is taking must be getting through. She bits her lip as Kim's feet are swept out from under her, sending her crashing down to the floor. Clutching one arm, she climbs back to her feet, wincing as she puts her weight on her left foot. Despite the pain in her foot, Kim faces her foe again, her right arm loose at her side, her left hand held forward as a shield. She hobbles backwards, trying to get some distance. But the drone keeps coming. Then she puts her weight on her bad foot, hissing in pain as her ankle gives out, dropping her to her knees.

'Okay. That does it.' Shego mutters under her breath.

Kim looks up, her eyes widening, as the drone stands over her. Then screws them shut, as a flash of green light fills the room. When she opens them again, it is Shego standing over her, not the drone. It, or what is left of it, is lying crumpled in the corner of the room, it's head only connected to its neck by a few strands of wire. Its single large red eye is blinking slowly and irregularly.

Kim turns to face Shego, annoyance clearly visible in her eyes.

'Shego, why did you do that? I can keep going.'

'No, you can't. You're done, Kim. Look at you. You can barely stand. So, you're done.'

Not giving her a chance to reply, Shego loops one arm around her waist, gently but firmly leading her out of the holoroom.

Outside, Isabel is waiting for them, her eyes settling on Kim, clearly concerned.

'Are you okay? We can..'

'No, I'm fine. Really.'

Shego cuts across both of them angrily, 'No, she not. She's in no condition to keep going.'

Her eyes meet Kim's as she starts to speak, 'Don't even think it. You get going like this and you'll get more than a twisted ankle.'

Before her mother or Kim can reply, she turns sharply, heading towards the changing room, helping Kim limp along beside her. Once inside, Shego helps Kim to sit down on the bench in the middle of the room, before quickly removing her padded suit, dumping it on the floor. Her clothes under it are damp with sweat. She quickly pulls those off too, before walking over to the one of the shower cubicles, her bare feet slapping on the floor. She looks back, to see Kim sitting on the bench along one wall. Despite the fact that her clothes are even damper than Shego's, completely soaked with sweat, she is making no move to remove them. Turing around, Shego heads towards her. 'Come on, Cupcake. You'll catch cold wearing those in here.'

Just a few seconds of being in the cool air of the changing room had been enough to raise goose bumps on her skin, making her clothes even clammier. So she guesses that it must be that much worse for Kim. She doesn't respond, but she doesn't resist either, as Shego gently helps her back to her feet. Now standing, she does at least seem a little more engaged, slowly discarding her sweaty clothing, adding them to the pile.

Placing one hand on her bare back, Shego guides Kim towards one of the shower cubicles. Having set the water just right, she directs Kim inside, so that she stands under the stream. Moving to stand behind her, she tips her head back, letting the water run through her orange hair.

She gives her a few seconds to relax under the hot water, before she speaks.

'Kimmie, what was that out there? I've never seen you take hits like that.'

When Kim replies, her voice is quiet, almost as if she is embarrassed. 'I don't know. I guess I just hesitated.'

Shego nods slowly, sensing from Kim's words that there is more to it than that, more that she want to say, but she is cautious to push her too hard. Instead, she grabs a bottle of shampoo from the side, working a small amount into Kim's head, until her hair is obscured beneath a layer of suds.

Kim sighs slowly, as her supple fingers work into her scalp, her eyes slowly sliding closed, 'No. It's more than that. I.. I knew what I wanted to do, the moves I should do. I could have blocked every one of those moves. I should have blocked them. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.'

She tips her head down a little, and Shego thinks she hears her choke back a little sob even over the sound of the water, 'I'm scared, Shego. I never used to worry about getting hit.' She pauses for a few seconds, taking a few shaky breaths, before continuing, 'I was never afraid of getting hit. It was just something that could happen. But now it's all I can think about. Every time I block or punch, I'm terrified that I'll get it wrong. I..I'm..I' Kim tries to continue, but her throat is suddenly tight, tears slowly leaking from her eyes again.

Having rinsed the last of the suds from her hair, Shego gently turns Kim around, wrapping her arms around her, pulling her close against her body, slowly stroking her hair.

'Shhh, shhh. Its okay, Princess. It's okay. Shhh.'

She just holds her, gently soothing her, comforting her with her touch.

'Kimmie, why didn't you say something? Why did you keep going if you knew you would get hurt?'

Kim took a deep breath, 'I don't know. I guess I thought that I could work through it. That if I kept fighting, I would get back what I lost.'

'Okay. I can understand that. But you should take it easy for a few days. Get some rest before you try again.'

Kim nods, slowly, wrapping her arms around Shego, pulling her into a returning her hug silently.

############################################################################################################

The room is dark, the faintest traces of light coming from the corridor outside, creeping through the gap under the door. Slowly, Kim sits up, carefully so as not to wake Shego who is still sleeping next to her. Equally carefully, she climbs off the bed, heading towards the door. Before she opens it, she turns back, padding up to the other side of the bed. Leaning down, she presses her lips against Shego's forehead, kissing her softly.

'I'm sorry.' she whispers.

Shego awakes suddenly, the lingering traces of a dream still clinging to her mind. She reaches up to her forehead, touching the spot where she thought she had felt someone touch her. The echo of Kim's voice still rings in her head, but she cannot remember the words. She looks around suddenly, noticing that the bed beside her is empty.

'Kimmie?' she calls out, trying to keep her voice calm. She gets no response. Ice forms in her veins, as she releases that she isn't there.

Cursing, she throws off the blanket, heading towards the door.

She literally races out into the corridor, almost bowling over Isabel as she does so.

She ignores the question her mother shoots her way, racing down the corridor, her legs furled by adrenaline and panic.

The door to the training room slides open as she approaches and she rushes inside, her headlong dash suddenly halted by the sight that greets her. She is too late to do anything except watch, as the fists of the drone slam into Kim's chest, one, two, three times. The last strike sending Kim flying backwards, her head impacting against the wall. For a second, Shego hesitates, but Isabel doesn't, hitting the emergency shutoff button on the wall. The drone takes one more step, before lurching to a stop. All Shego can see is Kim lying unmoving on the floor, the drone frozen over her prone form. Ignoring everything else, Shego races to her side, turning her over. She moans, clutching at her chest, as Shego pulls her into her lap, cradling her head. Her breathing is ragged, coming in short, painful gasps, the pain spiking in her chest as she breaths. Shego cannot help letting out a gasp of her own, as she sees the blood on Kim's lips, one small trickle leaking out of the corner of her mouth. She is only vaguely aware of her mother's words, speaking rapidly into the intercom, calling for a medical team.

############################################################################################################

Shego paces back and forth outside the medical center, her eyes fixed on the floor. Jim and Tim are seated against the wall, unusually silent, their youthful energy suddenly capped. But Shego has only so much attention to give them at the moment, most of her mind focused on Kim. She also tries to ignore Ron, who is also pacing back and forth, walking in the opposite direction to her.

She had been reluctant to be separated from her, even when the medical team arrived. Even after her mother had convinced her to step away from Kim, so the medics could lay her on the stretcher, she had not wanted to leave her side, clutching her hand as she ran alongside. Ron had joined her a couple of moments later, copying her actions, taking up position on the other side of the stretcher. Shego glanced at him briefly, as he took hold her other hand. She tried to control her sudden surge of jealousy, putting it down to her anxious state. Ron has every right to care about Kim, but for different reasons than her. Different, but no less important. She gave Kim's hand one last squeeze, before the medics wheeled her inside.

She looks up suddenly, as the door opens, her heart suddenly pounding in her chest.

'You can come in now.'

Following the doctor's words, Shego steps inside, Jim, Tim and Isabel behind her.

Shego steps up beside the bed, looking down at Kim's face. She certainly looks more peaceful, her chest rising and falling slowly; not with the rapid gasping she had been doing when Shego arrive. Shego strokes a loose hair out of her eyes.

'Is she going to be okay?'

'Yes, she should be fine. She has some bruised ribs and some minor cuts and abrasions, but no internal injuries. No sign of a concussion, either.'

'Are you sure? I mean, she was bleeding from her mouth when we..'

'Yes, I'm sure. She just bit her lip when she was hit. We will keep her here over night, just to be sure. Keep her off her feet and she should be fine. I've given her something for the pain. You can stay for a bit, but I've given her something to help her sleep. If she falls asleep, it would be best let her.'

Isabel steps up to her side, as Jim and Tim move closer as well.

'She'll be fine, Firecracker. We have the best doctors here.'

She hesitates for a second, as if embarrassed to have used that name.

Shego turns to face her, uncertain how to react to that. She doesn't have too, as Kim speaks with a soft, sleepy voice. 'Firecracker?'

Isabel smiles, turning to face her. 'That's what I used to call Shego when she was younger.'

Kim cannot help grinning, 'Firecracker. I like that.'

Blushing slightly, Shego places a hand on Kim's shoulder, 'What were you thinking? I thought we agreed you would take a step back for now? Kimmie, you could have been really hurt.'

Kim stares down at her lap, suddenly unable to meet Shego's eyes. 'I know. I'm sorry. I just had to give it one more try. I had too.'

Despite her best efforts, Shego can feel her anger rising, 'You're sorry? You're sorry. Did you even think how sorry I would feel, how sorry we would feel, if anything were to happen to you? Damn it, Kimmie, you could have broken some ribs, or who knows what else.'

'But I didn't. Not this time. And I won't next time either.'

'Next time? Princess, there isn't going to be a next time. Not for a few days, anyway.'

Kim sits up, moving to push the sheets away from her body, 'Shego, I'm...'

Shego meets her gaze, firmly, 'Don't say it. Okay? Do not say that you are okay, that you can go on. You can't. You heard the doctor. You got away lucky this time. When are you not going to be okay? When you crack your skull?'

Ron steps up to the other side of the bed, placing a hand on Kim's shoulders, gently pressing her down onto the bed. 'Shego's right, Kim. You have to rest.'

Kim's eyes are starting to feel heavy, as the sedative starts to kick in. She tries to stay awake, but her eyes are getting so heavy. She tries to sit up again, but cannot even raise her head. 'I'm ...okay. I have to..keep going.'

With a soft sigh, her head turns to the side, her eyes sliding closed, as she falls into a deep sleep. Silently, so as not to disturb her, Shego strokes her forehead softly, before following the other three out.

Half an hour later, Shego and Ron have returned to the cafeteria, sitting opposite each other at the table. Ron is the first to break the silence, placing his coffee cup down on the table.

'So, what are we going to do? I mean, you're right. If Kim keeps going like this, she is really going to get hurt.'

Shego sighs long and slowly, 'I know. But she's scared, scared that if she screws up, someone else will get hurt. And I don't know how we can help her work around that.'

Ron rests his head on his hand, looking despondent for a moment. Then he looks back up again, his eyes widening. 'She's scared that someone else will get hurt if she screws up. She's scared someone else will get hurt.'

Shego looks at him, quizzically, 'Yeah. That's what I said.'

'She's scared someone else will get hurt.'

'You said that already. What I are driving at?'

'Well, I have an idea. You're just not going to like it.'

############################################################################################################

Kim awakes slowly, her vision a little blurry. She can just about make out a figure seated in a chair by the side of the bed. She blinks her eyes a few times, focusing on her long black hair, the one detail she can make out.

'Shego? Is that you?'

The figure stands, moving to stand by the side of the bed. As she gets closer, her vision gets clearer, allowing her to make out more details.

'You're not Shego', she mumbles sleepily.

Isabel smiles, her eyes twinkling with humor, 'No. Sorry. She was here until a while ago. She just went to get some sleep. Anyway, the doctor said you could go back to your quarters if you wanted to.'

The idea of a few more hours sleep, comfortably curled up under the covers, Shego's arms wrapped around her, sounds like heaven.

Kim pulls back the door to her quarters, peering into the darkened room, trying to make out any details.

'Shego?' she calls out softly, not sure if she wants to wake her or not.

She steps into the room, stopping dead at what she sees against the small amount of light leaking in through the window. Her eyes widen as what she sees, focusing on the hulking figure right in front of her. Even in silhouette she can easily identify it as a Lowardian. Before she can even start to wonder how one of them got in here, her attention is suddenly focused on his outstretched arm, on the figure hanging loosely from it, his hand clasped around her neck.

'Shego?' she whispers, taking one step forward, then hesitating.

Shego manages to turn her head, her eyes meeting Kim's. 'Kimmie,' she manages weakly, her voice sounding very faint, 'Kimmie, help me.'

Kim steps forward slowly, then takes a step backwards, her whole body trembling. She wants to do something, but her body will not react.

'Kimmie, please. Help.' Shego just manages to get the last word out, before her eyes roll back into her head, her eyelids sliding closed. Her arms that had been fighting to break the grip around her neck going limp, dropping to her sides.

Something changed inside Kim when she saw that. The fear she is feeling is still there, but it has changed. She is still afraid, afraid of someone getting hurt. But not because of what she does, but because of might happen if she doesn't act. She takes the fear into herself, using it, working it. She finds that her legs will now move, something that she plans to take advantage off. She sprints forward, using her arms to add to her speed, leaping into the air, her foot connecting with the side of the Lowardian's head. The impact drives him back, stumbling, releasing his grip on Shego. As his hand uncurls from around her throat, she drops back down to the bed. The cry from the Lowardian is strangely familiar in a way that she cannot fully understand but right now she is more concerned about Shego.

She lands in a crouch in front of her, legs positioned in a balanced stance, ready to block or attack, standing defensively between the Lowardian and Shego. Strangely, the Lowardian doesn't seem inclined to attack again, rubbing the side of his head where her foot had connected. It is a gesture that is strangely human. But not as human as his voice when he speaks. Again, the voice sound familiar. Only this time, she is paying enough attention to it to be able to recognize it.

'Ron? Is that you?'

The image of the Lowardian shimmers, like a heat haze, before fading, being replaced by the form of the light haired ninja.

'Yeah, it's me. You didn't have to kick me so hard, you know.'

Shego sits up as she hears this, unable to keep from laughing at the affronted tone to his voice, 'Well, she did think you were trying to kill me. Can you really blame her?'

Kim is now completely confused, her eyes darting from Shego to Ron and back again.

'You guys set this up? Why?' Her tone is a mix of uncertainty and anger, which is exactly how she feels.

Both Ron and Shego hesitate, Kim filling the silence with another question, her voice raising a little, 'Answer me, dammit.'

Ron flinches a bit, unsettled by the naked fury in her voice. Shego on the other hand, steps forward, one hand grabbing Kim's shoulder, her eyes meeting hers.

'Because you're scared, Kimmie. But not for the reason you told me earlier. All that stuff about being afraid of being hit; that wasn't true, was it.'

'No, it wasn't. I..'

'You're lying, Kim.'

Kim suddenly looks even angrier, pushing Shego's hand off her arm, turning her back to Shego. 'I'm not.'

With a snarl, Shego grabs her arm again, spinning her back around. 'Yes, you are. Not just to me. But to yourself. You're not scared of getting hurt. Trust me, I know what that looks like. You're scared of someone else getting hurt, of losing someone else. Of not being able to save someone else. Like you couldn't save your parents. That's what scares you. Isn't it?'

Kim looks down for a few seconds. When she raises her head, Shego can see a few drops of moisture in the corner of her eyes. 'Yes. I can't stop thinking about it. Everything I do, if I screw up, someone could get hurt.' She pauses, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, 'I'm not strong enough, not brave enough. Not like you.'

'You think I'm not scared of losing someone? Of course I am. Before I met you, I didn't really care about anyone else. But now, now I have you, and James and Anne, the thought of losing anyone of you is almost unbearable. That fear is part of being alive. You have to take it, use it. I use my fear, my dread of losing you, to fight that much harder to protect you.'

Kim just stares at Shego, as if she is trying to say something, but cannot seem to get the words out.; her lower lip wobbling. Suddenly, she throws herself at Shego, wrapping her arms around her. She buries her head in her shoulder, sobbing and wailing into the soft material of Shego's shirt, all the fear and pain she had been bottling up just flooding out of her as she cries. Shego doesn't say anything, just stroking her hair softly, letting her cry and cry.

############################################################################################################

Shego is the first to awake next morning, stirring slowly, her mind still a little fuzzy. She smiles, as she feels her arms still wrapped around the warm body pressed against hers, her back resting against her stomach. Her smile grows wider as she opens her eyes, looking down at Kim's face, her eyes still closed, her chest rising and falling slowly. Softly, so as not to wake her, she brushes a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes, before leaning down to place a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

Kim stirs at the soft contact, sighing softly, as Shego's lips caress her skin.

'Mmmm. That feels nice.'

Shego gives Kim one last kiss, before pulling back. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.'

Kim turns around, wrapping her arms around her neck, snuggling a little closer to Shego, sharing the warmth of her soft body, feeling the swell of her breasts against hers through her loose sweatshirt. 'I can think of worse ways to be woken up.'

Shego's response is to lean in a little closer, inching her lips nearer and nearer to Kim's. She can hear the redheads breathing becoming quicker and quicker the closer her lips get.

She releases a soft moan, as Shego's lips touch hers, not forcefully, just softly stroking them with her lips. She gasps as Shego breaks the kiss, moving further down, placing a series of small short kisses on her neck. She arches her back a little, tipping her head back, letting her eyes slide closed as Shego continues her delicate attention on her neck, kissing her way down to the neckline of her shirt, then back up to her mouth again, claiming her lips in another kiss, this one more passionate than before. Kim can feel her body starting to respond to the attention she is receiving, when she hears a knock at the door.

With a frustrated sigh, Shego breaks the kiss, before raising her voice to shout through the door, 'What?'

The door handle turns, prompting Kim to start to blush, colour rising in her cheeks, as she moves away from Shego a little bit, turning around so she is lying on her side with her back to her. Shego doesn't release her hold on her though, keeping her arms linked around her waist, pulling her that little bit closer, apparently not bothered by the close contact. She looks up as her mother enters, their eyes meeting across the room, Shego watching her emotionlessly, 'Oh, it's you.'

'Good morning to you too, Shego. And Ms. Possible. How are you feeling this morning?'

Kim nods slowly, 'I'm okay. Still a bit sore in places, but it's not too bad.'

'Alright. If you feel up to it, we would like to start training you on some new equipment we have developed.'

This seems to interest Kim, her head perking up as she hears that. 'Really? What is it?'

'Let's just say we've made some improvements to something you've used before.'

Wade looks up from the terminal in front of him, smiling as he sees the group of figures walk into the room. 'Hey Kim. How are you doing? Sorry that I didn't see you when you got injured. Or that you didn't see me, I guess. I stopped by, but you were asleep. The docs said you needed your rest.'

Kim walks over, pulling him into a brief hug, 'Don't worry about it. I've heard you've been working on something important since you got here.'

'Oh, yeah. You're going to love this. Take a look.'

He presses a button on the console, raising the illumination in the two glass cases on the back wall, as well as the objects inside them. Kim wanders over, pressing one hand against the smooth glass. 'Hey. Is that my Battlesuit?' Her eyes wander up over the blue and white material, up towards the helmet of the same colours, with a black visor running horizontally around the front half.

'Sure is.' Wade walks over, swinging back the front of the case and handing the suit to Kim. 'Here, have a look.'

She runs her palm over the suit, mentally comparing it to the old version, 'This feels different. What's it made of?'

'Truthfully, I don't really know. Some kind of synthetic material that I've never seen before. And I tried all synthetic materials making the first version. But its durability is above anything I've seen.'

'Cool. Does it still have all the other features it used to have?'

'What? Like the cloak and the shield? Yep. The only thing we couldn't manage was the

self-repair feature. But given its durability, I don't think that will be a problem. We also added some speed and strength enhancement. Plus a heads up display.'

Shego wanders over to join them, eyeing the green and black suit, especially the claws built into the gloves. 'Nice. I can't wait to try it out.'

############################################################################################################

The next two weeks pass quickly, with Kim and Shego spending every waking moment practicing with their new Battlesuits, getting used to the physical augments that they offer. That proved the greatest challenge, since any physical activity they are used to performing is now radically enhanced. More than once, at least one of them had tried to do a leap or jump, only to find that they had put too much power into it, resulting in them crashing into a wall or ceiling. Luckily that proved to be a good test of the armour, the surprisingly solid material protecting them from the worst of the impacts, leaving them with only some small bruises. The helmet proved to be another sticking point, not because it restricted their vision though. Completely the opposite, in fact. The problem was more one of information overload, the HUD throwing so much information at the user, bombarding them with information about their surroundings, as well as the location of various threats, as to almost be overwhelming, distracting. They just had to learn to tune it out, sort of like talking with someone, while tuning out background noise. After that, they moved on to combat training, learning to fight in the suits, learning to use their new abilities in combat. This was something that came much easier to Kim than Shego, something she complained about a lot in the beginning. She, with her gymnastic skills, found it much easier to pull off the acrobatic feats they were now capable of, at least without getting dizzy. Even the simplest maneuver left her head spinning. Despite being able to do it, Shego is more comfortable to rely on her newly enhanced strength, plus the claws built into gloves, combining slashes of the razor sharp points, with deadly swift kicks. Plus the occasional blast of plasma. Even that seems to have been enhanced by the suit, allowing her to produce her plasma easier than before, and to make it hotter than ever.

As a result of their mastery of the suits, their battles against the drones are becoming more effective as well, allowing them to engage greater numbers than ever before, easily defeating 30 at a time. From the control room Isabel watches, impressed with their improvement, as they easily dispatch the last of this group of foes. She nods to herself, satisfied. 'I think they're ready.'

############################################################################################################

Kim sits up slowly, looking around the darkened room, her eyes still heavy with the lingering traces of sleep, trying to work out what had woken her up. The answer comes to her as the sound of someone knocking on the door can be heard. With a groan, she pushes the covers back from her legs, swinging her legs around, sliding her feet into her slippers. Rubbing her eyes, she stumbles across the room, her mind still foggy as she makes her way towards the door. Due to the darkness, and her sleep clouded mind, it takes her a few times to find the handle, scrabbling around for it, her hand bumping into the smooth metal a few times. Stifling a yawn, she drags it open. Her eyes struggle to focus on the Isabel's face as much as her ears are struggling to pick up what she says.

'Good morning, Ms. Possible. I am sorry to disturb you, but..'

'Isabel, it's four in the morning.'

'Yes, I know. But things have been proceeding very quickly. I don't have time to explain everything now, but if you follow me, everything will be explained.

Fifteen minutes later, having hastily dressed, Kim and Shego are lead one of the bases hanger, the large area filled with a hive of activity. Isabel glances around, scanning her eyes over the crowd of agents, before she spots Dr Director, who glances up as they approach, her gaze settling on Kim and Shego.

'Thank you for coming so quickly, and I apologize for waking you so early. At twenty three hundred hours last night, the division heads agreed by near unanimous vote to launch a strike against the Lowardians. It's target the Lowardian Central Base in Washington.'

Shego looks confused, 'So? That's a good thing, isn't it? When do we leave?'

'That's just it. You're not going.'

Seeing the expressions on their faces, she holds up a hand to forestall any comments they may make. 'This was not my decision. It was a decision made by the other Divisional Heads, one I argued against strongly. Their plan is that a commando team, assisted by Team Go, will infiltrate the facility, find the Great Blue and destroy it. Hopefully, its destruction will lower the energy field around the country. Once that is accomplished, the main force will attack, securing Washington, then moving on to other cities.'

'Okay. So what's the problem? That sounds like a good plan to me.'

'The problem is that we can't be sure that the Great Blue is in Washington. It is the logical target for a first strike, which, to my thinking, makes it seem the last place they would place something so vital.'

'So, where is it?'

'My thinking is that it is in Middleton, or just outside of it anyway, hidden away in the facility you rescued us from.'

'Why do you think it is there?'

'One of the last pieces of satellite intelligence we got before the shield was raised showed a heavily defended transport landing just outside it. A few minutes later, the shield was raised. It stands to reason that the Great Blue is inside.'

'So, why are they not assaulting this facility?'

'They do not believe the Great Blue has the power to project a force field of this magnitude from Middleton. They think that it would not be possible without the energy reserves available from a city as big as Washington. And they could be right, but my instincts say no. Still, just to be on the safe side, I think we should put a team in Middleton.'

'Alright. When do we leave?'

'Right now. I have an assault team assembling in the hanger, supposedly for a training exercise. We have to move fast, or we risk being discovered.'

She points to a couple of crates on the hanger floor, part of a stack that the soldiers have been loading onto the assault ship.

'Your Battle Suits are in there. Change into them and we can leave.'

As they go to get changed, Isabel walks up beside her friend.

'Are you sure you want to go? You could sit this one out, you know.'

She turns, meeting her stare evenly, her hand smoothly loading her sidearm, then slipping it into the holster on her thigh, 'No, I can't. This is my mission, it will be on my head. I won't have anyone else taking the heat for it.'

'Okay, okay. Just be careful, will you?'

'I will. Count on that.'

############################################################################################################

Kim takes her seat on board the bullet train, fastening the belt around her waist. She had been worried that heading back to Middleton might cause a resurgence of the fear that had been holding her back since they had left. But to her surprise, it has not. Then again, she reflects, the circumstances this time are much different. Last time had been a retreat, when she had been reeling from the loss of her parents. But with Shego and Ron's help, it had been overcome, replaced with a desire to find them. And that is what she is going to do. She may be here to help Global Justice, And stop the Great Blue, but she is not leaving without her parents.

In the seat next to her, Shego's mind is moving along similar lines. She is as determined to save Anne and James as Kim is. And not just because it will help Kim, she suddenly realizes. It takes her a slow second to actually process that thought. But in all the time she had spent with the Possibles, she had never really noticed how close she had become to them. When she had come to live with Kim, she had slowly started to think of them as people that, at least in some way, cared about her. But somehow she had moved beyond that. That thought catches her by surprise, a slight gasp slipping past her lips as it does.

Kim catches it, glancing at her quizzically. 'Something wrong?'

Shego shakes her head, 'Not really. I was just thinking..Never mind.'

Kim cannot help smiling a little. If she didn't know better, she would swear that she was embarrassed. She thinks she can just make out a deeper shade in her cheeks.

'Come on, Shego. You can tell me.'

Shego sighs, feeling more self-conscious by the second. 'Alright. It's just..I just realized that I started to think of your parents as, well, parents. To me, I mean.'

'Is that so strange?'

'To me? Sure it is. Maybe? I don't know. With my rocky relationship with my parents, I guess I never thought I could feel that way about anyone again.'

'Well, I don't think it's strange. It's just human nature. We all crave a little parental love.'

'Well, it still feels a bit strange to me.' Shego pauses for a second, as if something else has just occurred to her. 'Do you think your parents know?' Shego is not really sure what she wants the answer to be. Not sure which would be better, if she said yes or no.

'I don't know. But I think so, yes. I think they've gotten to thinking of you as part of the family.'

Shego looks down into her lap for a few seconds, trying to fight the tears that she can feel in the corner of her eyes. Kim notices them anyway, just catching sight of the single glistening drop that runs down her cheek. She extends one hand, wrapping to around Shego's. The rest of the journey is spent in relative silence, except for the slow sound of their breathing. There is nothing more to say, really. The presence of the other is more than enough to comfort them.

Kim is dragged out of the light doze she had fallen into, as she feels Shego shaking her shoulder gently.

'Sorry to wake you, Princess. But we're almost there.'

Sitting up straight in her chair, twisting her neck to loosen it a bit, she looks up as Dr Director stands to address her troops.

'Right. I would like to run through the operation one more time. As you know, we are arriving through the subterranean tunnels that allowed us to escape. While there is a small chance that the Lowardian's might have discovered them, we do not believe that is the case. The entire tunnel system is shielded against scanners, and no record of it has been entered into the bases computers, so they should have no idea it exists. Assuming our assumption is correct, we should be able to enter the facility unnoticed. We cannot count on that forever, sooner or later we will be detected, but it will allow us to gain the element of surprise. Teams Alpha and Beta will lead the assault, while Delta forms the rear guard. Ms. Possible, your team,' she indicates Kim, Shego, Ron and Yori with a sweep of her arm, 'will follow behind. You all have ways of hiding yourselves that we do not, so use them. You are not to engage the main forces. We will act as a diversion. In the confusion, you will be able to slip through the base unnoticed. You must find the Great Blue quickly and destroy it as soon as possible.'

As Dr Director gives her instructions, the train starts to slow, pulling into the platform. She moves towards the doors, forming up behind the troops that will exit first. Then she grabs one of the rails that run along the length of the train, as the whole thing shakes violently.

Before she can ask what that was, she gets her answer, bright flashes of light filling the tunnel. Each flash followed by another tremor that shakes the train. Then, with a loud crash, the whole train is thrown off the tracks, the metal body scrapping along the ground as it grinds to a halt.

Clearly the Lowardians have made some upgrades since they took over, most notably the series of small turrets that are pounding the train with a steady stream of energy weapons fire. In some ways, it is lucky that the weapons fire did damage the wheels, tossing the train onto its side. Mainly because the underside is actually made of a thicker sheet of metal than the sides, absorbing the impact of the blasts much more effectively. But it will not hold out for ever. Dr Director has clearly realized this to, pulling herself up from where the impact of the crash had thrown her, pulling the release for the doors. She is about to order her troops out, when Shego bends her legs, leaping up out of the door, her suit flashing green before she fades out of sight. The stealth field seems to work, the cannons still focusing on the train. She quickly destroys two of them with pin point plasma blasts, before the actually recognize that they have a more important target, swinging away from the ruined train, opening fire on her position. Or where she had been. She had been expecting them to track her, and had quickly jumped to the right, rolling off the train. Three more quickly fall, three deadly accurate plasma bolts ripping them apart. By this time, the Global Justice troops have climbed out onto the top of the train, opening fire on the few remaining turrets, neutralizing the rest. While they do, Kim has gone invisible as well, moving to stand with Shego, closely followed by the Yamanuchi. Shego has to really focus to pick them out though, their bodies seeming to merge and flow into the shadows on the wall.

'Looks like monkey boy really did pick up some ninja tricks.' she mutters to herself.

Dr Director is quickly marshaling her troops, preparing for the next wave of attacks. It comes sooner than expected, the door to the main part of the base sliding up, five robots resembling metallic crabs advancing into the chamber. Sighting up on them, the troops open fire, the impacts from their shots rocking the bodies of the mech. That doesn't stop them firing back though. Kim moves to help, when Shego grabs her arm, her voice flowing from the speakers in her helmet. 'We can't stay here, Kimmie. If you want to help them, we have to find the Great Blue. Come on, Kim.' she urges her, gently but firmly.

Quickly they slip through the door, followed by Ron, Yori and the rest of the Yamanuchi. Kim glances back over her shoulder, checking that they are following, her visor identifying their positions. How they are following them without being able to see them she doesn't know. She makes a mental note to ask Ron later.

At least Dr Director's idea that they would provide a distraction seems to be working out. The only Lowardians they encounter race right past them, probably heading to help the forces fighting Global Justice.

'Okay. Dr Director said the Great Blue would most likely be in the control room, since it is the most heavily protected part of the base. This way.'

Silently Shego points down the corridor, motioning for the rest of them to follow her, more of a habitual gesture, since she knows that everyone besides Kim cannot see it.

The Great Blue stands completely motionless, cables and tendrils running from its body to the various terminals and monitors that fill this room at the very top of the facility. The room is laid out in typical Global Justice style, sets of smaller consoles placed around the central one that The Great Blue is plugged into. The Great Blue cares nothing about these pointless organic ideals of structure or form. The fact that it is using the sensors in this building, plus it's connection to others all over America, to gather information from all over the continent is it's only concern. As well as projecting the energy screen that has isolated it. It was a simple matter to convert the primitive power generation facilities to produce the energy required.

Its attention is focused elsewhere at the moment however, tracking the battle raging in the terminus of the underground transport system. It watches with what could be called satisfaction, if it possessed such an emotion, seeing the Lowardian Mechanized Units keeping the human soldiers pinned down, preventing them from advancing any further. But something else is going on. It can sense it. Turning away from the battle, it rotates to face a bank of monitors showing feeds from security cameras mounted throughout the facility. It flicks through the channels quickly, stopping on one that seems no different from any of the others. Even though the Great Blue can see no sign of any intruders, the corridor seemingly empty, it knows that someone is there. Someone that has slipped past the defenses and guards. And it knows that they are most likely going to make their way here.

Its eyes flaring blue for a second, the Great Blue begins to issue new orders.

###########################################################################################################

Warhok turns in the seat in the center of the bridge of his ship, as one of the crew seated at a console behind him speak, 'Sir, we are getting a report from the Great Blue. It informs us that hostile forces have breached its defenses from inside the facility. It warns us to be aware of other such sneak attacks.'

Warhok nods slowly, 'Pass the order to the other Commanders. Pilot, take us to the Great Blue's location. Full speed.'

As the crew obey his orders, Warmonger steps up beside the chair, cautiously. 'Do we go to assist the Great Blue, sir?'

He laughs, a short sharp bark, 'Assist? What has it done for us to warrant such help? No, Warmonger, we go to reclaim the future of the Lowardian people, to put our destiny back in our own hands.'

############################################################################################################

The ninja's advance cautiously, moving through one empty corridor to another, until the reach one that differs from the others. Instead of running in a straight line, this one curves to form a circle, with more corridors leading off it at equal distances. In the center is a smooth column that runs up to the ceiling. As they approach a door slides back, revealing something that looks very much like a lift. With a nod to those around him, Ron steps aside to let the others enter first, only entering after all the others are aboard. As the lift starts to ascend, the ninjas let their camouflage techniques fade, slowly becoming visible, ready for battle. Ron, and the others standing near the four doors, ready their weapons, not sure which one will open when they get to the top. With a slight shudder, the lift stops, the door behind Ron opening smoothly. Cautiously, the ninja's move forward, heading towards another door only a short distance from the lift. This one too, opens as they approach. Suddenly suspicious, Ron signals for everyone to stop, quickly taking the lead. He peers into the room, seeing nothing but darkness. Waving the others in behind him, he steps forward, alert for any threat. It reveals itself as soon as the last ninja has stepped inside, the door slamming shut behind him. At the same instant, the lights come on, revealing a squat figure made of shimmering blue metal. Its eyes blaze blue upon seeing the intruders. Before anyone can move, another door slides back, dozens of Lowardians pouring into the cramped space. Now trapped, the Yamanuchi attack, fiercely fighting to survive.

The Great Blue watches the battle dispassionately. Suddenly its eyes glow blue again, as it hears something behind it; the harsh sound of metal clattering to the floor. It turns towards the source of the noise, seeing nothing but a grill from one of the ventilation ducts lying on floor. The duct it had been connected to appears empty, as the Great Blue surveys it slowly, examining it with all of its sophisticated sensors. Suddenly it is driven back, as something slams into its front.

The Great Blue staggered back a few paces, the tendrils plugged into the consoles violently ripped free, as it reels from the impact of the objects that collide with it. It lands with a crash against the far wall, before climbing back to its feet. The air in front of it shimmers for a second, Kim and Shego becoming visible.

While Ron and the ninja's had entered via the lift, they had slipped away, quickly entering the ventilation system, using that to sneak into the control room while the ninjas went in through the front door. They had arrived at the top, just a few seconds after the rest, but in time to see them get attacked. Which had been the plan. With all its attention focused on the others, they had been able to catch it off guard.

Without even a sound, it charges at them. This catches both Kim and Shego by surprise. They had not expected it to be so aggressive. But they quickly react, spinning out of the way, only to walk into its real attack. The tendrils lying on the floor suddenly rising up, lashing out at its attackers. Caught unawares, they are helpless to prevent them from wrapping around their bodies. Shego starts to struggle instantly, fighting with all the enhanced strength the suit can give her, digging her heels into the ground, her legs straining against the force it is exerting. But she is only able to hold her ground as the cyborg tries to pull her in, not break free. Kim however isn't fighting at all. In fact, she isn't even moving. Desperation fuelling her, Shego's plasma bursts to life, as she tries to bring her hands down to cut herself free. Reacting instantly, the Great Blue tugs violently on the tendrils that hold Shego, tossing her to the left. The suit takes most of the impact, but Shego's head is still ringing. She shakes her head, seeing that Kim has almost reached the body of the Great Blue. She watches in horror as it raises its hand, the pointed tips of its fingers glinting like knives. Before Shego can even cry out, Kim acts, bringing her legs up, placing them firmly on the Great Blue's chest. She bends her legs, before forcefully launching herself backwards. This sudden movement did what Shego's struggles could not. With a harsh metallic scream, the tendrils are ripped from the body of the Great Blue, leaving little sparking holes where they had been. That scream is echoed by the one from the Great Blue's mouth. The damage done causes the tendrils hold on Shego to slacken. That is all the opening she needs, quickly slicing through them one by one. Tossing the last one away, she moves to Kim's side. Without a word, they attack, landing blow after blow on the Great Blue, each one leaving a fresh dent on its once flawless skin.

They both feel no need to hold back, convinced in their conviction that it is only a robot. That certainty holds, until Kim strikes a double handed blow to its face, the armour cracking under one blow too many, falling away in pieces. Both Kim and Shego stare in horror at the face underneath.

'Drakken?' Shego breathes softly, unable to believe her eyes.

The blue skinned scientist looks at both of them desperately, his voice sounding strained as he speaks. 'Heeelp Meee.'

The pair hesitate, unsure what to do. They are actually concerned about hurting Drakken. But they know that at the same time, they have to get him away from the Great Blue.

Shego is the one that manages to overcome her indecision first, driving her fists into a dent that has already formed in its chest. She keeps hitting the same spot over and over again, the dent getting more pronounced, then cracking, the metal splitting. Each blow seems to be staggering it. It tries to raise its arms, but it cannot, the metal limbs twitching but doing nothing more than that. Shego digs her fingers into the gap her assault has made, working her claws into the small crack, fiercely pulling it apart. Kim runs up to her side, working her fingers into the hole she has created, pulling on one side, while Shego does the other. Eventually, the whole of the chest cavity starts to open, the seam between the two plates giving way. Shego is about to grab Drakken and pull him out, when the Great Blue reacts, shoving them both away. Taking advantage of that, the Great Blue leaps out of the window, glass shattering around it, its arms wrapped around its chest to shield its host from the lethal storm of shards. Drakken still screams, as they plummet to the ground, but it is one of fear, not pain. Scrambling back to their feet, Kim and Shego leap after it.

The Great Blue did not really have the time to check where it was leaping to, or what was below it. By the time it registers the Lowardian tank beneath it, it is too late to do anything about it. The speed it is travelling at is so great that it smashes straight through the heavy armour, leaving an almost perfectly circular hole. By the time they land, the Great Blue has pulled itself back out of the hole, standing on the top. As they watch, it's tendrils lash out, digging into the body of the tank. The metal seems to be flowing onto the Great Blue's body, starting to repair the damage it has taken. Before Kim and Shego can react, they turn as they hear something approaching from behind them. The source of the heavy footsteps is revealed to be Warhok, with Warmonger close behind, the hulking pair rushing towards them. Kim and Shego square up, ready to fight, assuming they have come to help the Great Blue. That couldn't be further from the truth, Warhok isn't even interested in them. Kim and Shego freeze, as does Warmonger, the three of them watching with the same look of confused shock on their faces, as Warhok smashes into the cyborg, his fists quickly compounding the damage Kim and Shego had already done, as well as inflicting more on its head. Watching warily out of the corner of her eyes, Kim notices that Warmonger seems uncertain if she should intervene or not, taking a few steps forward, then stopping. Unaware or unconcerned with the feelings of his subordinate, with a casual gesture, Warhok grabs Drakken by the front of his shirt, lifting him free of the metal shell. As if panicked by the thought of losing its host, tiny tendrils wrap around his body, holding him inside. This does not deter Warhok, tearing them loose, despite the cords digging into his flesh. With one last effort, he rips Drakken from inside, tossing him aside like a rag. He screams as he arcs through the air, landing hard on the solid concrete, the back of his head connecting with a loud crack. Quickly Kim races to his side, reaching out to check his pulse. That seems not be necessary, as her visor actives, showing his heart rate and pulse. Both are weak, but he is still alive.

Deprived of its host and badly damaged, electricity sparking from different parts of its armour, the Great Blue seeks out the only other one nearby; its tendrils lashing out toward Warhok. Instead of trying to escape, the Lowardian leader smiles triumphantly, as the tendrils wrap around him, pulling him into the mass of metal that was the tank. The liquid metal flows around him, writhing and twisting, pulsing like the heartbeat of some strange creature. Then it starts slowly shrinking, contracting, until it has formed a humanoid figure even taller than Warhok. It has retained a few features of its original form, most notably the face plate, but its seems to have absorbed some features from the tank, including the three foot long gun barrel fixed to its shoulder. From where she is standing Shego cannot easily see what else it may have upgraded with. And from the look of that weapon, she is not eager to find out. Then again, she may not have a choice. The Great Blue speaks, it's voice sounding more like Warhok, the higher pitched metallic tone replaced his much deeper one. 'Witness, Warmonger.' he shouts, 'Witness the true rebirth of the Lowardian people. Only now our destiny will be ours to control, not the plaything of some soulless toy.'

Neither Kim nor Shego understand what that means, but they defiantly don't like the sound of it. Warhok advances on them, but hesitantly, clumsily, as if something is fighting against him. Giving up of trying to reach them, he turns his attention to the shoulder mounted weapon, the tip glowing with the energy building up in it. Luckily, something seems to be affecting his aim, the blast landing a few meters behind Kim. Despite that, she hunkers down, shielding Drakken from the rush of air, and the small chunks of stone carried with it. He tries again, only to have the weapon go dead, the barrel dropping as its power fades. This is probably why he chose to retreat, instead of continuing to fight, Warmonger close behind him. Not that Kim and Shego mind, the former checking on Drakken, while the later keeps an eye out for any more Lowardians. Her head spins around suddenly as, with a loud roar, Warhok's ship rises up from where it had landed, swiftly heading for the skies. Shego watches in amazement as more and rise up to follow it, forming up into a loose cluster before blazing out of the atmosphere.

Shego watches them go, head tipped back tracing their movements, until she hears footsteps behind her. She turns to see Dr Director standing a few paces away. She has a small gash running down her left cheek, but apart from that she seems unharmed.

Things had happened very quickly after Kim and Shego had attacked the Great Blue, even though they had not known it. As soon as they had separated it from the control console, it's ability to control the warmechs had quickly suffered. This had allowed the force lead by Dr Director to destroy the ones arrayed against them, before sweeping through the rest of the installation. The remaining Lowardians tried to mount a defensive action, but without the aid from the Great Blue that had quickly become a rout. The had further been aided by Warhok's retreat, all remaining forces obeying his order to leave the planet. All of this had coincided with the main Global Justice assault, the armada of craft passing through where the energy shield had been, spreading out and moving to their assigned cities.

Kim and Shego didn't really care about this, as a hovership lands in front of them, the ramp lowering to reveal a more soldiers. As they disembark, Dr Director motions for Kim and Shego to bring Drakken on board; Kim lifting him gently and racing towards the ramp.

Placing Drakken on a stretcher by the door, leaving the medic waiting there to check him over, Kim and Shego take a pair of seats opposite Dr Director, as the ship slowly rises into the air.

'Where are we going?' Kim asks, suddenly completely exhausted, as the adrenaline starts to fade from her body.

'Middleton General hospital.' she pauses for a second, seeing the question in Kim's eyes. 'It's about as close as any other, and we know that it has not suffered any major damage.'

As soon as the ship lands, Kim and Shego make their way down the ramp, the medical team following behind them with Drakken on a stretcher. They step inside the hospital, finding themselves in the midst of a hive of activity; doctors rushing back and forth, the waiting room full of people with relatively minor injuries. For a few moments Kim is distracted by the sight of a young girl about half her age, a red stained bandage pressed against the still bleeding cut on her forehead. Then something she sees out of the corner of her eye fully attracts her attention. Nothing much, just the slightest glimpse of orange hair moving around the corner but it is enough. Moving away from Shego, she races around the corner, stopping as she sees the woman in the white coat, leaning over an elderly man, checking the sling around his arm. Kim freezes, her mouth suddenly dry, her voice catching in her throat as she tries to speak. Then she doesn't have to, the older woman looking up, their eyes meeting.

'Kim?', she breaths softly, as if she cannot believe her eyes.

Before she can say another word, Kim races across the space between them, throwing her arms around her mother. Anne returns the fierce hug, as if proving to herself that her daughter is really here.

'Kimmie. are you okay? Are you hurt?', she asks, looking down at the blood on her daughter's hands and stomach.

'Huh? Oh. No, I'm fine. It's not mine. What happened here?'

'When those weird ships left, they caused a bit of damage. Nothing serious, just smashed a lot of windows, knocked down some power lines. Most of the wounded got sent here. Luckily no one was that badly hurt. The worst of it some broken bones.'

Kim lets out a slow breath, feeling some of the sudden surge of panic that filled her dissipate. 'So dad's okay?'

Anne nodded, 'He's fine. Took a few knocks, but he's okay. He's out helping to gather those that cannot make it here. Anyone with a car has been pressed into helping out.'

A few paces behind her, Shego waits silently letting Kim have this moment with her mother. She knows what she has gone through since she was separated from her parents, knows all too well the secret fear that she had not quite been able to hide from Shego; the dread that she would never see them again. It does her heart a world of good to see her release that fear.

Shego looks up suddenly, as Anne beckons her over. 'Don't just stand there, Shego. Come here.' She pulls her into her arms as she gets closer, one hand resting on the back of her head. She maintains the hug for a few minutes, before stepping back, looking her up and down, checking that she isn't hurt. 'It's so good to see you. Both of you. And I hate to have to run, but..'

Kim nods, understandingly. 'I know. We'll talk later.'

She watches her mother leave, then turns to Shego. 'How's Drakken doing?'

Shego shrugs, not dismissively, but uncertainly. 'I don't know. The docs rushed him away as soon as we arrived. I think they took him to one of the rooms back here.'

It proves to be much easier to locate Drakken than they expected. The two Global Justice agents guarding one of the doors are pretty much a dead giveaway. They both look up as the two women approach, one of them moving to block their path. His companion reaches out to stop him, 'Sorry about that, Ms. Possible. You may go inside.'

As they open the door, the doctor examining Drakken looks up.

'How is he?', Shego asks without preamble. Her voice is neutral, any concern she may be feeling buried deeply.

'He isn't that badly hurt. He took a blow to the head, and has a mild concussion, but nothing that serious.'

'Is he awake?'

'Not yet. I guess he won't regain consciousness for a few more hours yet. You are more than welcome to wait here until he does. If you will excuse me.'

With the barest nod, Shego grabs a nearby chair, placing it at the foot of the bed. Kim does the same, taking a seat next to her, the two of them just sitting silently.

Drakken's eyes crack open slowly, blinking in the light. He instantly wishes they hadn't, screwing them shut again, as pain lances through his head again. Wincing loudly, he raises his hand up to his head, or tries to. His hand brought up short by something wrapped around his wrist. Then he forces his eyes open again, as he hears someone move to the side of the bed, fighting against another stab of pain. What he sees causes the pain to diminish, so much that he manages to smile. His voice is quiet, a little sluggish.

'Shego. Shego.' Then his voice becomes a little stronger. 'Well, it's about time, Shego. Get me out of here.' He twists his wrists, indicating his restraints. 'Come on, Shego. Cut me loose.'

Shego shakes her head, caught off guard by the sudden pang of sadness that shows on her face. She hadn't expected it to be this hard. But still, she is resolved about what she has to do. 'Not this time, doc.'

Drakken stares at her with confusion, 'What do you mean? Stop kidding around, Shego. We're a team, aren't we?'

'Not anymore. I'm done, doc.'

'But..But..' he seems completely lost for words. 'How can you do this? How can you turn your back on me?'

Shego's face suddenly turns angry, her eyes narrowing, Drakken flinching as he sees her expression. 'Hey. You turned your back on me first, remember? You ditched me for Warmonger. Remember? So, I'm done. You're on your own. Let's get out of here, Princess.'

Looping one arm around Kim, Shego leaves the room without looking back. Stepping back into the corridor, they find Dr Director waiting to meet them.

'Is he awake?' she asks without preamble.

Shego turns away, crossing her arms over her chest, pretending that she hadn't heard the question. With a sympathetic glance at her, Kim answers instead, 'Yes, he is. What's going to happen to him?'

'After we debrief him about his involvement with the Lowardians, he can look forward to a lengthy stay in prison. He still has several terms to complete.' Dr Director shoots Shego a wry smile, her lips compressed tightly. 'Maybe without you or Warmonger to spring him out, he might actually finish them.'

Shego ignores the quip. 'As long as he is out of my hair, I don't care what you do with him.'

###########################################################################################################

It is a few hours later, the sun just starting to set, when the Possible family make it back home. All of them are completely exhausted, even the usually hyper Jim and Tim. While the rest have already taken seats in the living room, Anne and Kim return with a tray loaded with cups of coffee. Kim passes them out to the others, keeping the last two for herself and Shego, she drops down onto the sofa next to her, feeling her loop one arm around her waist. While her parents talk about everyday things, things like what food they need to stock up on, she is more content just to listen, comforted by the presence of familiar people around her, as well as familiar surroundings. It feels good to Kim to do something so ordinary, so normal. She lets her eyes slide closed, relaxing against Shego's side, feeling Shego's arms wrapped comfortingly around her.

Kim awakes slowly, her mind filled with a pleasant, comfortable warmth that matches the one that fills her body. Without moving, not wanting to disturb that blissful feeling, Kim takes in the details of her surroundings. She is in her bed, that much she is certain about; she can feel her head resting against her pillow, feel the thick duvet pulled up around her neck. She just has no memory of actually walking up here last night. She can also feel that she is wearing a pair of her thick cotton pajamas, but she has no memory of changing into them either. Sighing softly, Kim pulls her legs up to her chest, as she feels something softly caress her face. She opens her eyes, seeing Shego's face inches from her own, her eyes closed, breathing softly as she sleeps; her breath delicately stroking her face. Kim cannot help smiling at the sight of Shego asleep, her face relaxed and peaceful.

Her smile becoming a little wider, she leans in close to her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, before sitting up. Moving slowly so as not to wake Shego, Kim slips out of bed, sliding her feet into her slippers. Softly she pads downstairs, heading towards the front of the house. Turning the lock, she pulls open the front door, feeling the cool morning air wrap around her. Taking a deep breath, she sits down on the front step, staring out at the road, idly watching the intermittent flow of traffic passing by the house. She loses track of how long she has been sitting there, when she hears footsteps approaching behind her. She looks up as she feels a blanket being draped around her shoulders, smiling as she sees Shego staring down at her. Shego returns it, but Kim can see the concern in her eyes.

'What are you doing out here, Princess? It's freezing.'

'I know, but I didn't want to wake you. I just wanted to some time to think.'

Nodding understandingly, Shego sits down next to Kim, wrapping the other side of the blanket around her shoulders, 'I don't mind being woken up, especially if you have something on your mind.'

Kim wraps her arm around Shego's waist, moving closer to her to share the warmth of her body. 'That's just it. I thought I would have something on my mind, but I don't. I knew I would have to think about my future again at some point, and I was a little scared about it. About even thinking about it. But it's odd though. It's not bothering me anymore. I thought it would be, but it's not.'

'That's a good thing, right?'

'I guess so. It's just surprising.'

So, have you made a decision?' Shego's tone is light, gentle, making it clear that she is just asking, not pressuring her.

'No. But I don't think that matters. Not yet. Looking back, I think I was rushing things, trying to make a choice, any choice. But I was getting so worked up, that I couldn't choose anything.'

'Well, maybe you shouldn't rush into anything this time either. Take your time, look at all the options again.'

Kim rests her head against Shego's shoulder, physically letting her know that she is not offended by her suggestion. 'You're right. Only, I was thinking that we could look at them together. This is a big decision, one that could affect both of us. I don't want to cut you out of it.'

Lightly, Shego places her hand on Kim's head, stroking her hair. 'Thanks, Princess. Anything you need, you know I'll be there for you. Anytime.'

Turning to face Shego, Kim leans in, kissing her softly on the lips.

'I know.'

THE END.

* * *

Okay. That's it for Graduation. Sorry that it took so long to get the last chapter up, but I had so much stuff to do and so little time to do it.

Also, thank you to everyone that read it and for all the wonderful reviews. They really meant a lot to me.

Its been quite a ride for me, and a lot of fun. But I'm glad its finished. I really want to get on with the next stage of the life I have planned for Kim and Shego. So, keep your eyes open for the sequel.

Thank you all again.

Mereel.


End file.
